You are Complicated
by Hiromichi
Summary: Après 2 ans et demi, une saison 2 de "You are beautiful". MiNyu est de retour, de nouveaux visages, des nouvelles découvertes de pendant son absence prolongé, de nouvelles romances, de nouveaux problèmes. Mais aussi un fond de vieilles connaissances.
1. Trailer

Bande Annonce:

Attention...

Soyez préparé pour le 3 Aout (ou une date dans ces eaux là)~~

Car arrive...

**Des retrouvailles:**

"- Je suis de retour."

"- Que fais-tu ici?"

**Du suspense:**

"- Mais que..."

"- J'ai l'impression de le connaitre."

**De l'action:**

"- Cours! Rattrapes-le!"

"- Embrasses-moi."

**De l'amour:**

"- Ne dis rien s'il te plait, gardes ça pour toi, je ne veux pas savoir."

"- Regardes mon cœur battre pour toi."

**Des changements:**

"- Je ne serais pas comme lui!"

"- Tu as tant changé que je ne te reconnais plus."

**Des larmes:**

"- Éteins la lumière qui te fait briller que je ne te vois plus."

"- Encore une fois tu vas me laisser derrière?"

**Des secrets:**

"- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'elle sache?"

"- La presse est déjà au courant?"

**Des cris:**

"- OUUUUUIINNNNNN..."

"- Laissez moi passer!"

**Des révélations: **

"- Je ressentais aussi cela pour toi, je suis heureuse."

"- Quoi? Elle et toi? C'est pas vrai!"

**Des rencontres:**

"- Bonjour, tu le touches, je te bouffe."

"- Elle est un peu plate, non?"

**YOU ARE COMPLICATED** : bientôt sur vos écrans!

Ahh voilà un espèce de trailer, je sais c'est pas super, mais dans ma tête ça rend hyper bien avec les images et la musique.. aussi, moi je sais qui parle à qui et ce qu'il se passe.

Donc, c'est une idée qui me trotte depuis longtemps à vrai dire, depuis presque la fin du drama, c'est disons, ma saison 2! J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'essayerais de tenir un rythme régulier. je sis où je veux aller et connais globalement mes intrigues. C'est dans ma tête tout ça. Vous avez déjà des avis? ^^


	2. Episode 1

**Disclamer :** La série, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont aux sœurs Hong!

**Genre:** Romance

**Titre :** You are Complicated (oui c'est pour faire style)

**Autres:** Donc voilà, ça fait prés de deux ans (depuis la fin du drama quoi) que j'ai les idées de bases, que je m'imagine une saison deux, après tout ce temps, je me suis enfin jetée à l'eau pour l'écrire. Déjà j'espère que cette version de saison 2 vous plaira, je sais parfaitement que tout le monde ne l'imaginait pas comme moi je me faisait l'idée, se sont mes envies, et puis des réponses à des détails mis peu en avant dans You're beautiful sans être plus fouillé alors qu'ils auraient pu les développé.

Le style d'écriture est aussi un peu différent à mes fictions habituelles, et je pense aussi aux fictions en général, c'est une façon assez spécial, et il vous faut faire fonctionner votre imagination car c'est une fiction aussi bien à l'écrit qu'en image, lorsque j'ai écris ce chapitre j'y ai pensé, il vous faut l'imaginer comme un feuilleton. Pour moi c'est une suite. Donc je me l'imagine. Cependant, je suis consciente que je laisse du temps et que des détails visuels ne sont mis qu'après un dialogue ou autres. bref c'est bizarre.

Sinon, je pense faire cette fiction sous 16 chapitres, peut-être moins, peut-être plus , mais disons que c'est une base, comme dans un drama.

Bon.. J'arrête mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ^^

PS: les "..." représente en général un changement de scènes, je précise que vous ne vous perdez pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Du bruit, le son d'un bourdonnement intempestif s'éparpillait autour de lui. Le jeune homme remonta la grosse paire de lunettes sur son nez en enfonçant son menton dans le haut de sa veste, il fronça les sourcils.

Mais pourquoi avait-elle oubliée de lui donner le numéro de terminal? Il composa une nouvelle fois le numéro de portable qu'elle lui avait laissé. « Votre correspondant... » Bref, elle ne l'avait peut-être pas encore rallumer. Entre-temps aussi. La connaissant, c'était surement la raison pour laquelle elle ne décrochait pas. Il soupira, elle était un peu tête en l'air de toute façon, mais la perspective de chercher dans l'aéroport pendant une heure ne lui plaisait guère. Au pire, il ferait faire une annonce comme pour les gamins perdus dans les grands magasins. Il recomposa le numéro, deux sonneries plus tard, il allait pousser son énième soupire à la troisième lorsque sa correspondante décrochait :

"- Allo ? Tu es là? Questionna une voix féminine.

-Bien sur idiote, répondit le jeune homme avec un léger sourire. Cependant jeune fille, je tiens à te faire remarquer que nous ne sommes pas dans un drama, et donc si tu pouvais me donner ton numéro de terminal, je pourrais te trouver, termina le garçon.

-Oh ! Ah oui, j'avais complètement oublié, désolée, T2 porte 21, je t'attends à côté d'une machine à café, avec un glacé pour me faire pardonner, pouffa la jeune femme. "

Le garçon replaça son portable à sa place, c'est-à-dire dans la poche droite de son pantalon et changea de chemin.

...

Il arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard à l'endroit indiqua, il regarda les arrivants, repéra a machine en question. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur la demoiselle, Contrairement aux femmes habituelles de son âge, elle avait la peau ambrée et non blanche, ses cheveux avaient poussés, ils étaient accrochés en hauteur sur son crâne, toujours aussi lisse mais avec des points qui rebiquent et un ton terne. Ils n'avaient même pas un reflet orange ou rouge que l'on pouvait dorénavant voir sur les femmes. Ils étaient noirs encre.

Il s'approcha d'elle à grand pas, lorsqu'elle releva le visage pour croiser son regard, un immense sourire lui barra le visage, et abandonna sa valise pour courir dans les bras du garçon.

"- Oppa ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu m'as vraiment manqué!

- Toi aussi petite sœur, répondit le garçon, qu'est-ce que tu as changé du donc. Il l'éloigna de lui à bout de bras, la tenant toujours. Laisses-moi te regarder. "

La jeune fille se laissa faire avec un sourire.

"- Bon, je te regarderais plus longuement à la maison, aller prends-tes affaires avant qu'on ne me reconnaisse. Décida le garçon, en allant récupérer une des valise."

**...**

"- Et nous revoilà à l'antenne , alors cette nouvelle chanson ? Cela vous a plu ? En tout cas moi je ne m'en lasse pas. Mais...

Le jeune homme voyait sa directrice faire de grands signes avec ses bras.

- ... sinon comme vous le savez aujourd'hui on est...

Ok.. Peut-être qu'il devait arrêter sa transmission avec la directrice qui lui fait des X avec les bras.

-... Ah, vous aurez donc d'abord une transmission, une chanson qu'une fan a supplié que je passe, si je vous montrais son pavé, vous pourrez comprendre que je me dois de la passer. A tout à l'heure les petits choux!"

Le garçon s'éloigna du micro en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Avant de se lever de son siège il déconnecta le dit-micro pour éviter une transmission en direct des déboires et délires habituels de la directrice. Il bougea ensuite ses fesses pour arriver jusqu'à celle-ci. Elle avait l'air paniqué.

"- Eh bien directrice, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il avec une visage enfantin.

- Il se passe que le CD bande son de ta chanson live d'aujourd'hui a disparu..

- Quoi! Aïe, c'est embêtant..

- Oui, car ce moment du mercredi est celui où il y a le plus d'audimat, il est donc inconcevable que tu ne le fasses pas. As-tu une copie ou quoi que se soit? Demanda-t-elle affolée.

- Heu... Je crois pas.

- Excusez-moi? Mais l'antenne reprend dans une minute, dit alors le binôme du garçon.

- Ok, bon, directrice, ce n'est pas grave il me suffit de chanter en a capella, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous savez que je peux le faire. Par contre, je ne chante que parfaitement en a capella que les chansons que je connais parfaitement, alors il faudra me pardonner que je choisisse une chanson de mon groupe."

La directrice hésita pendant une seconde, mais il fallait qu'elle accepte pour cette émission de radio, elle acquiesça résignée, de toute façon, l'audimat était le plus important.

"- Héhé nous revoilà maintenant à l'antenne! Jérémy, il paraitrait que tu as préparé quelque chose de différent pour aujourd'hui, non?

- Et oui Eunhyuk, tu n'as pour une fois pas tord, aujourd'hui, mercredi après-midi, comme tous les mercredis depuis deux mois et demi, c'est l'heure de la chanson live chantée par mes soins! Penser à quelqu'un de très spécial pour vous en l'écoutant. Depuis longtemps, voilà "Promise" des A.! s'enthousiasma le batteur du même groupe."

**...**

"- Allez, arrêtes de respirer l'air polluer de cette façon et montes dans la voiture! Rouspéta le garçon au volant.

- Oh MiNam, laisses moi deux secondes que je profite! rechigna la jeune femme.

- Tu sais qu'en continuant à aspirer l'oxygène de ce parking comme ça, tu as un fort risque de te retrouver avec un cancer des poumons dans deux jours?"

Elle se stoppa net à cet avertissement et grimpa dans le véhicule.

MiNam démara après qu'elle ait mis sa ceinture et et alluma la radio.

- Ah ben tiens, je crois que tu connais ça comme musique, dit-il en sortant du parking de l'aéroport.

- Tiens, c'est Jérémy qui chante?

- Oui, le temps que le groupe arrête sa pause il travaille à la radio, d'ailleurs, tu vas voir, ça va faire un peu drôle de le revoir tout à l'heure, je crois qu'il a pas mal changé depuis que tu sois partie.

- Je n'en doute pas. Répondit-elle impatiente."

Puis les deux se turent pour pouvoir apprécier la chanson dans toute son intégralité.

**...**

"- Woah, ça n'a presque pas changer!.

- Héhé, Allez viens, je vais mettre ta valise dans ma chambre.

- Oui!

- Tien sen attendant, tu fais du thé? Je crois que j'ai pas besoin de te montrer le chemin".

MiNyu lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et partie faire chauffer de l'eau, MiNam porta la valise jusqu'à la chambre, arriver dans celle-ci, il prit de nouveau son portable:

"- Allo? MiNam? Questionna une voix de garçon.

- Oui, Jérémy, tu as finis?

- Je viens de terminer, là je vais ranger mes affaires puis rentré, répondit Jérémy.

- ok, alors voilà, j'ai une surprise pour toi, par conséquent, passes acheter un gros gâteau!

- Tel que je te connais, c'est surtout pour te baffrer, mais no problemo, je t'aiderais! répondit avec plaisir le batteur en raccrochant."

Il redescendit où sa sœur installait sur la table à manger la théière et les tasses.

" - Oppa, je te laisse mettre l'eau, je vais prendre une douche vite fait et e changer, les douze heures d'avion ça tue."

Pas même une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la jeune femme revenait avec un gilet gris perle, ainsi qu'un short de même couleur et une serviette encore en train de frictionner le crâne chevelu. Elle prit place à côté de son frère et attrapa la tasse qui avait été mise devant son siège.

"- Au fait, je voulais savoir, pourquoi n'ai-je eu aucun coup de fil depuis que tu es partie? A part y'a moins d'une demi journée me disant que tu revenais après deux ans et demi d'absence? Demanda MiNam inquisiteur avec une pointe d'humour.

- Où j'étais en Afrique, il n'y avait pas de réseau, et oui, je n'ai pu t'appeler que parce qu'il y a eu une escale à Paris de trois heures. Je sais que j'aurais du envoyer des messages, mais je n'avais même pas le temps de penser là-bas, répondit-elle un peu confuse.

- T'inquiète, je comprends, mais cela veut dire que tu n'as pas du tout eu accès aux nouveautés, informations d'ici?

- Heu.. ben non, pourquoi? Il y a des choses graves qui se sont passées?

- Eh bien déjà, le groupe A. est en pause pour l'instant, cependant, normalement, le groupe devrait recommencer dans quelques jours.

- Oh, il y a une raison à cela, si je suis pas trop indiscrète.

- Non mais, petite sœur, tu as fais partie du groupe pendant une petite période, et puis je n'ai rien à te cacher de toute façon, le groupe a en fait profité de ces deux ans et quelques pour faire tous nos services militaires, c'est d'ailleurs TaeKyung qui a proposé cela, et à mon humble avis, ce n'est pas pour rien, mais je ne dirais rien dessus, la taquina-t-il."

Un sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres de MiNyu, et mais la curiosité reprit son chemin:

"- Il s'est passé tant de choses que ça, pendant mon absence? Demanda-t-elle avec innocence.

- Un tas, mais je pense que c'est mieux que tu découvres les plus grands changement par toi-même, y'a comme ça du suspense, et je pense que certains faits sont plus intéressant à découvrir seule pour toi. Répondit MiNam avec un sourire goguenard."

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de d'essayer de lui faire les yeux doux pour avoir plus d'information, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit accompagné d'un "C'est moi!" d'une voix qu'elle connaissait. Elle se tourna sur sa chaise pour voir débarquer du couloir un jeune homme qu'elle aimait beaucoup, Jérémy. Lui lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers eux, il se stoppa, il semblait presque qu'il ait prit un coup de jus, son ami s'était-il dédoublé entre temps. Puis l'information accéda jusque dans son cerveau, il jeta presque le carton qu'il tenait sur la table de la cuisine pour aller foncer dans les bras de MiNyu, un sourire éclatant scotché sur ses lèvres.

"- AHHH C'est ça la surprise! Quelle est bonne, tu es de retour! C'était bien? Tu vas bien? Ah tu m'as manqué!

- Heu.. Jérémy? je crois que tu devrais arrêter un peu de la serrer, son visage commence à devenir dangereusement rouge là. Observa MiNam, sa tasse de thé au bord de sa lèvre inférieur pour cacher un petit sourire.

- Oh, ah oui, désolé, s'excusa-t-il avec un air un peu contrit tout en s'éloignant de MiNyu.

- Allez, prends une tasse, on va manger le gâteau, dans le salon, au fond du canapé, c'est plus sympa. Répliqua MiNam en faisant descendre sa sœur de la chaise par les épaules.

- Oui! Je te ramène un couteau et des assiettes alors, dit alors Jérémy. Tiens, j'ai l'impression que MiNyu a perdu sa langue.

- Hein? Non.. C'est juste que... commença-t-elle en regardant Jérémy comme si quelque chose clochait.

- Héhé, la couleur? Moi personnellement j'aime bien, et puis je n'allais pas garder le blond pendant cinq ans quand même. La coupa-t-il en allant s'assoir au côté des jumeaux.

- Oui, mais là c'est assez...

- Bah tu sais, après le blond, je suis aussi un peu passé par le roux, après j'ai du garder la couleur normal pour le service militaire, et lorsque je suis revenu, c'est parti sur un coup de tête. Continua-t-il en mettant une part de gâteau dans une assiette pour ensuite la donner au garçon qui riait dans sa barbe devant la tête de sa sœur.

- Non mais là, je ne veux pas dire, mais ta couleur est violette, s'exclama MiNyu au bord du rire.

- Excuses-moi, mais c'est Lilas, et elle me va très bien alors chut, alors mange ton gâteau avant de te marrer comme une baleine. Dit le garçon aux cheveux lilas avec une moue vexé.

- Oui chef! s'esclaffa la jeune fille en amenant sa main à son front comme salut militaire. C'est donc ça les nouveautés que je dois découvrir par moi-même?demanda-t-elle à MiNam qui mangeait sa part.

- C'en est effectivement un exemple, imagines je t'aurais dit, "Eh bien maintenant, Jérémy a les cheveux violet." tu m'aurais dis quoi?

- Je pense que j'aurais été très septique, mais bon, c'est vrai qu'au bout de quelques minutes on s'habitue.

- Ouai bon, moi j'aime bien, donc m'en fiche des opinions des autres. Bref, sinon, MiNyu, alors l'Afrique, tu me racontes un peu pourquoi on a pas reçu un message, hein? demanda-t-il sur un ton taquin.

- Pour faire simple, pas de réseaux et pas internet.

- Ah ouai, pour faire simple, c'est simple, tiens, j'ai l'impression que tu es aussi plus musclée, tu as beaucoup changé physiquement je trouve, les cheveux longs comme ça, ça te va bien, tu es toute noire en plus.

- Hé! Je ne suis pas noire, j'ai bronzé, et crois-moi que même avec trois tonnes de crème je pouvais pas rester blanche là-bas, et puis au out d'un moment je ne me suis plus battue avec ça, et moi j'aime bien, et oui, je sais. J'ai beaucoup musclé car entre où j'habitais et où je devais travailler, il y avait environ une heure à pied ou vingt minutes en vélo, ue je devais faire tous les matins et tous les soirs, donc à force, ben voilà...

- Bas t'inquiète pas je ne dis pas ça contre toi, ça change surtout je voulais dire, et puis tu fais à part. Compléta-t-il en amenant sa cuillère à sa bouche. "

Cependant, le morceau de gâteau qui y trônait glissa lors d'un mouvement et alla s'écraser sur le genoux de MiNyu.

"- Oups, désolé! S'écria-t-il en utilisant son pull pour essayer de nettoyer.

- Jérémy! On utilise pas son pull pour essuyer! C'est pas toi qui fait les machines après, s'indigna MiNam en se levant pour chercher une serviette,

- Ah mais c'est pas grave, dit MiNyu en rattrapant un morceau avant qu'il ne tombe sur le canapé.

- Mais... Tu es poilue! S'étonna Jérémy en regardant les jambes de la jeune fille qui a cette réplique s'empourpra.

- C'est normal pour une fille d'avoir des poils sur les jambes, dit le claviste en revenant avec des serviettes en papier.

- Oui mais...

- Y'a pas de oui mais, c'est normal. En plus je pense pas que ses poils de jambes étaient sa première préoccupation lorsqu'elle était là-bas.

- Non, j'avoue que j'y pensais pas, il y avait tellement de choses à faire et puis ça ne me gênait pas.

- Hum... Bref, c'était juste une remarque, et MiNam, je sais qu'une fille a des poils sur les jambes! Bon, c'est pas que ça, mais je vais faire à manger, on garde la fin du gâteau pour après ou demain.

- On verra cela après, si on a ou pas encore faim.

- Sinon, tu sais où tu vas dormir MiNyu? Car déjà qu'on a du vidé la salle où on entreposer les cadeaux qu'on reçoit, ben...

- Oui, je vais dormir avec Oppa, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Quoi? Avec MiNam?

- Nous sommes de la même famille crétin, tu crois qu'on a jamais dormi ensemble? dit MiNam comme s'il parlait effectivement à un crétin."

Le dit crétin pouffa de sa bêtise. En regardant les deux, l'un à côté de l'autre, le même visage sur deux personnes étaient pour lui quelque chose d'assez étrange quand même, il les connaissait, l'un et l'autre, mais c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait ensemble comme ça. C'est vrai, elle avait un frère qui la connaissait surement comme sa poche.

C'est sur un ton de bonne humeur que le repas se suivit, pour ensuite se coucher tôt, Jérémy car le stresse de son travail l'avait claqué, MiNam car il est amoureux de son lit, et MiNyu pour récupérer de l'avion.

**...**

Il était maintenant presque une heure du matin, quelques pauvres lampadaires éclairaient le chemin amenant jusqu'à la maison des A.. Une voiture rouge bordeaux s'engagea dans l'allée et s'arrêta devant la porte du bas. La personne conduisant le véhicule avait les cheveux mi-long balayant ses épaules, elle portait une chemise orange clair avec un pardessus sans manche blanc en laine. Cette personne soupira en tournant la tête vers le jeune homme assoupit à la place du mort, il était pâle de fatigue, heureusement qu'il avait enfin terminé son tournage.

"- Hé, allez, ShinWoo, lèves-toi s'il te plait, dit le conducteur en secouant le garçon."

Celui-ci grogna mais sortit tout de même de la voiture. Il était crevé, lessivé, fatigué et plus encore. Plus que deux jours et ça serait vraiment terminé, car oui il avait terminé le tournage, mais il fallait encore participer à la fête du bouclage.

"- Merci encore, SaeJung de m'avoir raccompagner, dit-il."

A ses paroles, SaeJung qui était aussi sorti de sa voiture esquissa un sourire. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et un merci de sa part était toujours un cadeau. ShinWoo lui prit la main et la serra un peu pour lui dire au revoir. Et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"- Fais attention en rentrant, conduit prudemment," termina-t-il avant de tourner le dos à la personne qu'il considérait comme étant sa petite-amie.

Shinwoo monta donc les marches d'un pas somnolant, il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts vu le nombre de litre d'alcool qu'il avait dans l'organisme, en général il aimait bien une petite bière de temps en temps, mais déjà là les collègues l'avaient quasiment tiré dans une échoppe et l'avait fait boire encore et encore, la fatigue avait été le facteur principal sur le non-refus de descendre les verres qu'on lui avait mis sous le nez.

Il se sentait aussi légèrement mal, il arriva à se hisser jusqu'aux toilettes, dans lesquels il se vida un peu. Le tournis le prenait à la tête, il s'essuya la bouche tant bien que mal, et tanguer. Le mal début de mal de crâne ne l'incita pas à allumer la lumière. La fatigue revenait au gallos, ses jambes devinrent coton, et il bascula pile, endormi, sur le canapé.

**...**

Plus loin, beaucoup plus loin, au milieu de la cambrousse, dans un vieux bus tout déglingué, un beau jeune homme attendait impatiemment que celui-ci démarre.

Il était de taille moyenne, les cheveux noir avec quelques mèches blondes ici et là. Il était emmitouflé dans des vieux vêtements, car même si on était en mi-mai, les soirées dans les bus étaient frisquettes. Il soupira de fatigue et de contentement. Il allait bientôt rentrer.

Il lui fallait qu'il trouve une position contre la vitre dans laquelle il pourrait dormir confortablement.

"- Allez plus qu'une dizaine d'heures, souffla-t-il à voix basse pour lui-même."

Il leva les yeux vers les étoiles. De cette cambrousse sans toutes les lumières de la ville comme à Séoul, il les voyait avec une précision extrême, elles étaient infinies et brillantes. Il se redressa et baissa la vitre autant qu'il pouvait, il entendit le grondement du moteur du bus, il sortit son portable et le glissa par la fenêtre pour prendre une photo, il savait qu'un de ses ami les aimaient beaucoup. Il cliqua, et regarda sa photo, sur la moitié de l'écran s'était noir et l'autre côté était floue.

Le bus commença doucement à bouger vers l'avant. Il devait faire vite, s'il voulait une photo potable. Il repassa sa main par l'ouverture de la fenêtre et prit une nouvelle fois une photo. Le portable était au bout de sa main, et le bus passa sur une pierre, le garçon perdit l'équilibre et ouvrit un peu sa main. Le portable glissa de celle-ci. Son cœur s'emballa, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre. Il enfonça un peu plus son bras dans la petite ouverture de la fenêtre et le rattrapa du bout des doigts. Il ramena son bras doucement pour ne pas le perdre.

Avec un soupire de soulagement, il le laissa tomber sur ses jambes. Il le reprit correctement et ferma la fenêtre car l'air frais commencer à rentrer. Il regarda sa photo d'étoiles. Elle était floue, comme s'il neigeait de la lumière, elle était floue mais belle. Il poussa de nouveau un soupire, et se remit contre la fenêtre pour essayer de s'endormir. Il revenait, il serait bientôt là.

**...**

Go MiNyu se réveilla la première, elle avait eu froid aux pieds, et remarqua que la cause de cela était que son frère était complètement saucissonné dans la couverture. Mais bon, elle avait l'habitude, et elle avait dormi avec lui en toute connaissance de cause. Elle sortit de la chambre encore à moitié en dormi, elle descendit les escaliers en frottant ses yeux pour y en enlever la crasse installée pendant la nuit.

Elle arriva dans le salon, la tête encore un peu dans le chou, et se prit les pieds dans la moquette. Elle poussa un petit cri en tombant sur un corps endormi sur le canapé. Sa chute continua avec le poids de ce corps si lui retombant dessus avec le rebond. Le garçon cogna son front contre le sien. Il se releva réveiller et avec double mal de crâne les deux mains entourant le visage de MiNyu.

Et avec une voix encore un peu endormi il dit:

"- MiNam, je sais que tu m'aimes mais... Le garçon se stoppa dans sa phrase et regarda la jeune femme de plus prés avec un froncement de sourcils. Non.. Tu n'es pas... MINYU! c'est toi?"

Celle-ci répondit avec un petit sourire contrit et cacha sa gène, car elle se souvenait des choses qui lui avait dite, et des moments qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Elle ne savait pas si il pensait encore à cela.

ShinWoo, maintenant réveillait se releva et proposa sa main pour aider MiNyu, qui accepta.

"- Cela m'a vraiment étonné, me demande pourquoi MiNam ne m'a pas prévenu, mais bon... Si tu veux on peut leur préparer le petit déjeuner aux deux limaces, normalement Jérémy ne travaille plus à la radio comme la pause est sur le point de bientôt prendre fin.

- Ah, heu... Oui pourquoi pas. Réussit à répondre MiNyu.

- Tu sais, tu peux te détendre, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, je peux même t'apprendre que j'ai une petite-amie, donc aucune inquiétude, j'ai réussi à passer à autre chose, la rassura-t-il en voyant son léger malaise.

- Oh, désolée, je ne voulais pas.. essaya-t-elle de se justifier.

- T'inquiète, je comprends, la coupa-t-il en lui ébouriffant encore plus ses cheveux longs. Attends, je te laisse le début du petit déjeuner à préparer, moi j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche et d'une bonne brosse à dents, déclara-t-il en tatônant des endroits de sa bouche avec sa langue.

- Oui, et moi j'ai besoin d'un bon coup de brosse mais à cheveux. Rigola la jeune femme en passant une main dans ses nœuds. "

**...**

"- Arg... ça c'est du café bien fort, j'aime... grogna MiNam en buvant une nouvelle longue gorgée du liquide noir.

- Mon dieu, ça m'étonne toujours à chaque fois de le voir boire ce truc amère comme pas possible.

- Oui et tu dis ça à chaque fois Jérémy, sinon tu m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi j'ai pas eu d'appel annonçant l'arriver de MiNyu. Interrogea ShinWoo en sirotant son thé.

- Mais, je savais pas quand est-ce que tu rentrais, c'était surprise pour Jérémy, donc surprise pour toi aussi Grinça le claviste avec un air d'ours mal léché.

- Et toi Jérémy? Tu as vu la part de gâteau à la crème que tu te manges à dix heure du matin, questionna la seule fille du groupe .

- Mouai mais bon, le sucre c'est bon pour le cerveau! Se rebella-t-il en tirant une langue blanche de crème.

- Sinon, pour le repas de ce midi, on mange tous ici non?

- Ben oui, j'ai d'ailleurs reçu un message hier soir, l'autre crétin qui est allé se perdre dans les vieux temple devrait rentrer aujourd'hui. Donc je pense que c'est mieux qu'on stagne.

- Ok, mais je voulais savoir, je peux inviter quelqu'un? Demanda MiNam en minaudant et en jetant des œillade à sa soeur.

- Quand tu dis quelqu'un tu parles de LA personne? Questionna Jérémy avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui!

- Bon, tu ne lui as pas dis? Bas pourquoi pas, je pense que se soit mieux que toi tu lui apprennes. Conclus le guitariste."

**...**

"- ... c'est ainsi qu'on espère que l'armée vous a donné des valeurs et pas seulement patriotique, merci d'avoir suivit avec puissance votre service militaire comme tous les hommes fières de cette nation qui est la Corée du Sud." Termina le général qui était sur l'estrade devant des hommes ayant de vingts à trente ans.

Dans ceux-ci, un jeune homme, les cheveux courts commençant seulement à lui retomber un peu dans le cou. C'était pour lui une libération presque. Cela avait été pour lui une torture. Étant fier de nature, il en avait prit beaucoup pour son grade, et avait été discipliné, c'est pour cela que son service à lui avait été un peu plus long, il avait compris tard qu'il devait se soumettre pleinement.

Mais c'était finis, il avait hâte de partir, de quitter cette saloperie d'amphithéâtre. Ses pieds et doigts lui démangeaient, il utilisait un bon nombre de son énergie pour garder une expression stoïque.

Il entendit un applaudissement en se rendant compte que c'était autour de lui. C'était la fin de fin. Il suivit le mouvement, le grillage était là, il se maitrisait pour ne pas courir vers celui-ci. Derrière lui, il repéra en un clin d'œil le directeur de son agence. Un sourire lui vint aux lèvres, il voyait la fin du tunnel.

Il passa la porte, il laissa passer un soupire de soulagement. Il était heureux.

"- Allez, viens, je vais te payer à manger, et après on rentrera à Séoul."

Avec cela, il était heureux, et prit son patron dans le bras. Celui-ci était d'abord étonné de cet engouement inhabituelle de la part de son chanteur principal, mais il lui rendra son étreinte sachant que le garçon avait besoin de soutiens, et qu'il n'en avait pas du côté de la famille. De plus, il n'aurait pas pu y avoir les autres membres du groupe, ils n'étaient même pas au courant que leur leader avait terminé son service militaire. Car il lui avait demandé de garder cela le plus secret possible, pour quoi, il n'en savait rien, mais il était rassurer de le voir en forme.

**...**

La sonnerie de la porte principale alarma les quatre jeunes gens de la maisonnée que quelqu'un attendait en bas qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. C'est MiNam qui se précipita sous le regard intrigué de sa sœur jumelle qui allait monté sur la terrasse en hauteur les assiettes du déjeuner. Elle croisa le regard de Jérémy qui lui souriait avec quelque chose d'un peu comme s'il préparait une blague vaseuse. Les pas du duo remontait, son frère passa en premier la porte suivit d'une femme. D'une belle jeune femme qu'elle connaissait. A sa vue, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"- Gné? Fut la seule chose qu'elle réussit à dire.

- Alors voilà petite sœur, je pense pas avoir besoin de te la présenter, mais bon, si tu n'as pas eu d'info depuis que tu es partie, et bien voilà ma petite amie, Yu HeYi, dit-il d'une traite avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Quoi? Elle et toi? C'est pas vrai! Non mais pour de vrai de vrai?

- Cela t'ennuie vraiment? demanda le frérot une voix un peu déçu.

- Non , non t'inquiète pas, c'est juste étonnant, je savais que tu lui courrais après avant que je parte, je ne pensais pas que vous terminerez ensemble c'est tout.

- Et puis ça doit la rassurer de ne plus me voir autour de son chéri, sourit HeYi sincère.

- Heu.. Non.. Enfin.. Je ne..

- Hi, le frère et la soeur sont vraiment presque pareille, continua Jérémy.

- Et oui, je pense que c'est dans les gènes, compléta la fée nationale. "

**...**

"- Allez monsieur, il faut vous réveiller, nous sommes arrivés à Séoul."

Le conducteur du bus était en train de secouer le jeune homme qui émergeait doucement de son sommeil. Il s'étira et bailla la bouche grande ouverte. Il passa une main sur son visage et se leva pour récupérer son sac à dos. Son dos par ailleurs craqua et le jeune homme grogna un peu.

Il descendit avec mal le bus, et se traina à l'autre bout du jardin public pour prendre un taxi. Il avait pris beaucoup de temps pour s'endormir, il avait mal au dos, et il avait faim. Et soif.

Il avait un air un peu agar collé au visage et semblait bêta lui donnant un côté mignon.

Après un nombre impressionnant de refus, un taxi s'arrêta pour le prendre, car avec son léger style de clodo, il était un peu douteux qu'il puisse payer la course.

"- Merci.. A la maison s'il vous plait!" Demanda le garçon.

**...**

"- Mais arrêtes avec la farine!S'exclama Shinwoo.

- Je croyais qu'il devait faire un gâteau, glissa HeYi à MiNyu.

- Oui, et là ça commence un peu à m'ennuyer, je suis devenue un peu tatillonne avec la nourriture avec ce que j'ai vu, chuchota-t-elle avant de reprendre plus fort. Oppa! ShinWoo! Jérémy! Vous ne savez pas que des gens meurent de faim dans le monde? Arrêtez un peu de gaspiller s'il vous plait.

- Ah.. Heu.. Oui désolé, tu nous as expliqué hier, c'est vrai on est pas très fin. S'excusa Jérémy.

- Bon, on va manger? Questionna MiNam tout sourire.

- Allez, chacun un plat à monter et manger!"

Ils rigolaient, mangeaient et buvaient. La porte de l'accès à la maison s'ouvrit, les cinq têtes se tournèrent d'une seule. Un jeune homme un peu débrailler, relativement mignon voir beau gosse faisait son entrée.

"- Hé, je savais qu'il y avait une odeur de bonne nourriture! S'exclama-t-il.

- Oh! Tu es arrivé DongJun, dit ShinWoo.

- Punaise, c'est quoi encore ces vêtements, tu veux pas les jeter en bas? Continua HeYi avec une voix acérée.

- Tiens je t'avais pas vu jolie fée.

- DongJun, dragues pas ma copine, s'il te plait, répondit MiNam à la place de sa petite-amie avec un sourire complice.

- T'inquiète mec! Je n'ai qu'une personne dans mon coeur."

Sur cela, il s'installa à une chaise et commença à se servir de la nourriture.

Dans son coin, MiNyu avait les sourcils froncés, elle se chuchota à elle-même:

"- J'ai l'impression de le connaitre."

A la fin de sa phrase, le garçon releva le visage l'ayant entendu, et il s'écria :

"- AAH MiNyu!"

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que c'est pas trop long, tous les chapitres devraient faire en moyenne cette taille, et seront de ce genre. J'espère que ça vous a plus!<p> 


	3. Episode 2

**Disclamer :** La série, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont aux sœurs Hong!

**Genre:** Romance

**Titre :** You are Complicated (oui c'est pour faire style)

**Autres:** Pardon de l'attente, je ne pensais vraiment pas que l'écriture de cette fiction me serait aussi compliqué, car je prends vraiment un nouveau style de mise en place par rapport à mes autres fictions. D'habitude, je fais en feeling, et j'écris très peu sur papier. Cette fiction là me demande un bouleau assez dur car je veux pourvoir y mettre toutes mes idées, préparer les interactions des personnages entre eux. Et comme je considère qu'il n'y a pas vraiment 1 héros principal, enfin si MiNyu est toujours l'héroïne, mais il se passe aussi des choses autour d'elle. Bas, j'ai du mal à me l'expliquer. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre 2.

Je tiens aussi à prévenir, dans cette fiction, j'y ai mis un "délire".. un truc assez spécial, donc je vous préviens de ne pas vous étonnez de certaines choses (enfin si étonnez-vous!).

De plus par rapport aux personnages en eux-même... il n'y a que très peu de nouveaux personnages, enfin je veux dire totalement inventé par moi, donc normalement vous ne vous perdrez pas trop sur ce point là. J'espère garder cette fiction encore humoristique (ce qui va être dur u_u). Ah et dernier point, dans le chapitre précédent, la personne avec qui ShinWoo sort s'appelait JungAh, j'ai décidé de changer son prénom par SaeJung. Pourquoi ? "Parce que" est la réponse que je vous donne.

Merci infiniment à AGirl, lanabyron, Jessica P, lilyth et Olieangel, les 5 personnes ayant commenter le premier chapitre, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir que le début vous plaise, j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant,

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

_A la fin de sa phrase, le garçon releva le visage l'ayant entendu, et il s'écria :_

_- AAH MiNyu!_

- Heu.. oui c'est moi, répondit celle-ci gênée de ne pas avoir été assez discrète.

- Ah.. rien, désolé. S'excusa-t-il.

DongJun s'approcha de MiNam, celui-ci tendit l'oreille aux complaintes de son ami de longue garçon lui chuchota avec un ton un peu déçu.

- MiNam.. tu crois qu'elle ne me reconnait pas?

- Eh bien, c'était il y a combien de temps la dernière fois que tu l'as vu déjà?

- Y'a un peu plus de deux ans et demi, avant que tu ne reviennes d'Amérique à cause de ton opération foiré.

- Merci de me rappeler ce douloureux détails. Sinon pour te répondre, alors oui c'est un peu normal qu'elle ne te reconnaisse pas, tu as franchement changé, tu n'es plus ce gamin de 19 ans, tu en auras même 21 dans quelques mois.

Dongjun regarda MiNam avec des gros yeux.

- Arrête c'est pas comme si j'avais muté quand même.

- Hum.. juste un peu, tu veux que je ressorte des vieille photos datant du lycée? Le taquina-t-il.

- Tu ne m'avais plus vu non plus depuis un moment je te rappelle. Continua le jeune homme un peu frustrer.

- Oui, mais moi, je suis moi, et tu es mon meilleur ami depuis bien longtemps donc c'est normal que je te reconnaisse, attends tu m'imagines te remballer? Tu n'es pas rancunié pour deux sous mais là tu n'aurais pas laissé passer ça.

- Ouai c'est vrai, dit-il résigné, mais quand même c'est un peu vexant.

**...**

- Hé, manges plus lentement, j'ai l'impression que tu vas t'étouffer. On dirait que tu n'as pas été nourris depuis un sacré bout de temps.

- Désolé, c'est mon premier repas depuis la fin du service, vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point il est délicieux.

- Dis-moi, ça va, tu n'as pas eu trop de problèmes là-bas? Comment tu l'as demandé, il n'y a eu aucun communiquer sur ta sortie, et aucune information n'a été filtré. Il y a eu quelque chose?

- Non, rien, répondit TaeKyung après une légère hésitation.

Le Président Ahn ne rajouta rien, tout en commandant à nouveau du bœuf pour le faire grillé. Il jeta cependant un regard légèrement suspicieux à son chanteur, il sentait que quelque chose avait changé et il se demandait fortement quoi. Mais il laissa passer le silence, il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien extirper du chanteur si celui-ci ne se livrait pas lui même.

- Bon mange autant que tu veux, je te ramène après. Termina-t-il en prenant de ses baguettes un morceau de viande carbonisé.

**...**

Le repas prit fin après de longues minutes dans une bonne humeur ambiante et malheureusement sans gâteau pour le compléter. MiNyu se leva la première un peu gênée par ce qu'elle allait dire:

- Je suis désolée, mais j'ai quelque chose de vraiment urgent à faire cette après-midi, je peux vous laissez vous occupez de la vaisselle sans moi? Je dois prendre une douche et me changer, dit-elle en mettant en avant le fait qu'elle était toujours en pyjama.

- Bien sur, répondit en premier le garçon aux cheveux violets, tu viens de rentrer donc c'est normal que tu ais des choses à régler. Allez, vas-y, dit-il en la tournant vers la maison et en la poussant dans le dos.

- Bon, on répartit alors les tâches? Jérémy, tu laves, Shinwoo tu t'occupes d'essuyer et moi je range? Proposa DongJun avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Je suis ok, mais.. Tiens, il est passé où MiNam? Questionna ShinWoo en regardant autour.

- Il a entendu le mot vaisselle et il est parti.. je rigole, il s'est éclipsé vers les toilettes, répondit HeYi en rassemblant les assiettes en pile.

Jérémy répondit à cela par une grimace, par spécialement parque que Go MiNam allait aux toilettes, surtout parce que c'était lui qui devait laver la vaisselle, encore une fois, il s'était fait avoir.

MiNam était sorti de table avec une envie pressante, il était en train de se soulager lorsqu'il reçut un message. Il se démena avec sa braguette pour la remonter et se lava les mains en vitesse avant d'en introduire une dans sa poche où était loger son portable. Les mains encore un peu humide, il passage sur sa boite de réception en quelques cliques sur l'écran. Un message du Président Ahn, pour lui cela annoncer la plupart du temps une mauvaise nouvelle, il espérait que celle-ci en soit une bonne. Il pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait avant d'ouvrir le message.

A sa lecture, MiNam laissa un juron très peu classe sortir de sa bouche. Encore une fois, la nouvelle n'était pas si bonne. pas très mauvaise non plus, mais elle lui rappelait quelque chose qu'il avait fait des années auparavant. Quelque chose qu'il regrettait un peu et non à la fois. Quelque chose de frustrant. Il soupira une nouvelle fois en le relisant:

_"MiNam, _

_Je viens de récupérer TaeKyung à sa sortie de service. _

_Je sais vous n'avez pas été prévenu, mais il ne fallait absolument pas de fuite. _

_Je vais l'emmener manger avant de vous le ramener. _

_Tu préviens les autres, merci. _

_Président Ahn."_

Non, il n'avait pas mal lu, non ce n'était pas une illusion d'optique. Hwang TaeKyung avait bien terminé son service militaire. Oui maintenant qu'il savait ça se sentait d'autant plus coupable. Il fit la moue à son reflet, puis passa un coup d'eau sur son visage pour calmer un peu les léger tremblements qui le prenaient. Il s'essuya le visage avec la serviette orange et moelleuse qui était accrochée sur le côté du lavabo et sortit des toilettes.

Il déboula dans le salon et récupéra sa veste accrocher au porte-manteau.

- Désolé les gars, mais il faut que je fasse un truc, DongJun tu dois venir avec moi, prends ta moto, HeYi je vais te ramener.

- Hein? Mais.. Essaya de riposter Jérémy en voyant qu'il ne serait plus que deux pour faire la vaisselle.

- Excuse-moi mais c'est vraiment important. Allez on y va à plus tard les mecs! Dit-il sans même s'arrêter suivit d'un DongJun légèrement abasourdi et d'une HeYi ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe.

ShinWoo demanda d'ailleurs à celle-ci sur les lèvres "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" question à laquelle elle répondit avec un haussement d'épaules avant d'accélérer pour le rattraper.

- Ah il pouvait le dire s'il voulait pas s'occuper du ménage! Se plaignit Jérémy en retournant à ses couverts pleins de mousses.

- Hu, je ne pense pas que se soit ça, glissa doucement ShinWoo en essuyant un verre avec un torchon propre.

A l'extérieur de la maison, HeYi n'aimant absolument pas se faire trainer le stoppa.

- Go MiNam, tu as deux secondes pour t'expliquer. Dit-elle légèrement menaçante.

- Désolé, je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant, tu peux rentrée seule, s'il te plait.

La jeune femme n'insista pas, elle avait du pouvoir sur son petit-ami, mais si celui-ci décidé de ne rien dire, il ne dirait rien. Mais elle laissa cependant son début de colère éclater contre la roue de voiture de MiNam. Et ne demanda pas son reste en s'éloignant vers sa propre voiture.

- MiNam? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as l'air nerveux. Demanda DongJun un peu inquiet de voir son ami dans un état pareille.

- Je vais te le dire, mais pas ici. Prends ta moto et suis-moi, on va discuter de ça dans un café, pas ici. Dit MiNam en coupant cour à toute autre question.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le moteur de sa voiture grondait et DongJun soupirai en voyant son ami lui faire signe de se dépêcher.

**...**

Sous la douche, MiNyu se frictionnait la tête avec vigueur faisant mousser le shampoing. Le visage du garçon, DongJun, lui revenait en tête. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait déjà vu, mais où, elle ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus.

Elle prit la savonnette beige et commença à frotter le haut de son corps, puis le bas. Plier en deux à passer le savon sur ses jambes elle s'arrêta. Longuement elle les observa, elle se demandait si son habitude prise en Afrique était vraiment un problème. Elle passa un doigt sur ses jambes, cela gênait-il vraiment?

Elle se redressa et ralluma le jet d'eau en mettant la tête vers l'arrière pour ne pas recevoir de savon dans les yeux. Elle réfléchissait toujours aux paroles de Jérémy. C'était étrange, elle lui donnait presque l'impression que c'était un devoir d'avoir les jambes glabres. C'était certes un problème assez stupide, mais ce changement dans la vie de tous les jours la gêné un peu. Elle se sentait un peu bête de penser à ça. Mais avait-elle vraiment envie de se faire tirer les poils de jambes?

Elle secoua la tête se trouvant stupide de penser à ce genre de chose et soupira. Pour l'instant de toute façon elle n'avait pas à y penser puisqu'elle mettait un pantalon, encore une habitude prise d'Afrique pour éviter les piqures d'insectes.

Que la vie était compliquée pour les filles quand même se dit-elle avant de se sécher.

**...**

- Tiens, plus que les plats et c'est terminé, dit tout content Jérémy en posant la dernière assiette sur l'égouttoir.

- Oui, je ne savais pas à quel point c'était mieux quand il n'y a personne au niveau vaisselle, j'ai l'impression qu'on en voit pas le bout, rigola le brun. Oh... Deux secondes, mon portable.

ShinWoo déposa son torchon à côté de l'assiette et sortit son portable après s'être essuyé les mains humides sur son pantalon.

"- Allo? Maman? Oui, ça va bien...Hein? .. Tu rigoles dis moi... Maintenant? Vous n'auriez pas pu me prévenir plus tôt?... Oui.. Bien sur que je vais pas la planter... Moi? Faire ça? Ça ne m'aurait même pas traverser l'esprit...Quoi tu me connais comme si tu m'avais fais, c'est le cas je te ferrais dire. Oui... Oui... D'accord, j'y vais."

- Un problème? Demanda le violet en s'adossant contre le lavabo.

- Eh bien... Pour moi pas spécialement mais pour toi plutôt. Je dois absolument faire quelque chose. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- C'est la journée ou quoi? Bah c'est pas grave, tiens, MiNyu tu as finis ta douche?

- La preuve, je suis dehors, habillée, et propre, donc oui... Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Rien, je dois juste me taper la fin de la vaisselle en solo, encore avec une personne on peut parler mais là.. C'est pas grave, ah d'ailleurs, ShinWoo comme ça tu peux déposer MiNyu en ville, elle n'aura comme ça pas besoin de prendre le bus.

- Ah pas bête, en plus je suis presque en retard. Ça ne t'ennuie pas j'espère? Questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers le conducteur qui était en train d'enfiler sa veste en cuir brune.

- Non, non.. Je peux faire ça. Tu veux que je t'achète quelque chose? Demanda-t-il à celui de corvée.

- Pourquoi pas, je crois que je n'ai plus de bœuf séché, tu sais ceux en bâton.

- D'accord, je note je note, allez, tu viens MiNyu.

Ils abandonnèrent ainsi Jérémy qui les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent.

Dans la voiture, un silence s'était comme imposé.

- Tu penses que l'on ne peut même plus être simplement amis? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je...

- Je te l'ai dit ce matin, je pense pouvoir vraiment te dire que je suis passé à autre chose. Je n'ai pas envie que notre relation se stoppe à ce qu'il s'est passé il y a plus de deux ans, j'ai grandis, et je me suis fais à l'idée, donc vraiment, détends-toi. Continua-t-il.

- Oui, excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas...

- Tu sais, ta présence ne me met pas mal à l'aise, enfin à par quand tu te comportes de cette façon, sans te mentir, je t'ai vraiment aimé, jusqu'à il y a trois mois, je n'aurais encore juré que par toi, mais cela à changer. Je ne sais pas si je suis réellement amoureux de SaeJung comme j'étais amoureux de toi, mais du moins, elle a réussi à t'effacer de mon cœur, à guérir un bon nombre de blessures que tu m'as infligé.

- ...

- Je rigole, je veux juste que l'on redevienne amis, comme ce qu'on était au début.

Il s'arrêta au feu rouge et en profita pour se tourner vers elle et de lui tapoter la tête comme il le faisait autre fois.

- Désolé de te gêner avec ça, mais il fallait que l'on mette cela au clair, je pense. Ne t'inquiète plus pour mes sentiments, ils ne vont plus vers ta faveur alors ne revient pas vers moi, rigola-t-il et redémarrant.

Elle l'accompagna d'un léger rire aussi, elle se détendit, ses mots lui semblaient véridiques, il n'avait pas l'air d'être encore attiré par elle. Elle soupira de contentement.

- Alors, je te dépose où?

- Ah.. heu.. Là, juste là c'est bon.

Il se gara à côté du trottoir et la laissa descendre.

- Tu veux que je vienne te récupérer? Si oui ça sera un peu long par contre.

- Non, ça va aller, je rentrerais en bus, ne t'inquiète pas... ShinWoo?

- Oui?

- Merci de m'avoir dit ça.

Puis elle claqua la portière et s'éloigna. Le guitariste leva les yeux sur son rétroviseur pour regarder la silhouette féminine s'éloigner. Il petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Non ShinWoo, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu n'es vraiment plus amoureux d'elle. C'est une bonne chose. Se dit-il à lui-même avant de repartir sur la route. Regardes combien tu penses à SaeJung et tu verras que ce n'est même plus comparable.

**...**

Son cœur était plus léger, elle était contente de la petite discussion. Elle était rouge d'émotions et d'un petit embarras, mais cela n'était rien en rapport à ce que cette discussion à cœur ouvert, pour lui surtout, qu'ils avaient eu lui avait apporté.

Elle était heureuse, il n'était plus blessé par elle, elle avait prit beaucoup de temps pour prendre conscience de ce qu'elle lui avait infligé, elle s'était traitée à l'époque de tous les noms d'oiseaux, elle se demandait même encore comment elle avait fait pour ne pas le voir plus tôt. Cela l'avait hanté pendant des mois. Mais cela était finit maintenant, elle pouvait enfin tourner cette page de sa vie, elle la chérirait sans regret.

Au bout de quelques pas, elle s'arrêta devant l'agence qui lui faisait face. Elle jeta un œil sur sa montre et fut satisfaite de ne pas être en retard. Elle entra dedans et se présenta à l'accueil, la réceptionniste la dirigea vers un couloir, lui précisant bien qu'elle devait attendre sur une chaise dehors de la pièce où elle avait rendez-vous et que celui qui s'occupait de son dossier la chercherait.

Elle suivit scrupuleusement les instructions et attendit. A l'heure dite, deux hommes sortirent du bureau, un en costard et un autre en jean, ils se serrèrent la main et l'homme en jean partit. L'homme d'âge moyen en noir se tourna vers elle et lui tendit la main.

- Bonjour, vous êtes donc mon rendez-vous de 13h15. Entrez je vous pris.

A l'intérieur du bureau il lui proposa de s'assoir d'un geste de la main et il prit son poste en face d'elle.

- Alors, vous cherchez donc un logement pour une personne à louer pas trop loin d'une station de bus. Hum... Vous avez déjà feuilleté notre catalogue?

- Heu.. Non, c'est à mon travail que j'ai été envoyé ici.

- Je vous donne donc déjà ceci et ça. Dit-il en posant deux catalogues de papiers devant elle. D'après vos demandes, j'aurais aussi peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéressez. Le prix est raisonnable, cependant c'est la caution d'entrée qui est relativement élevée. Je ne peux vous proposez d'aller le visiter que d'ici 2 semaines par contre. Je suis complet jusque là.

- Oh, heu.. je veux bien alors.

- Vous avez quelque part où loger en attendant?

- Oui, je vis chez mon frère en ce moment, pour la caution, je peux voir, mais je veux visiter dans deux semaines, mercredi après-midi je dois avouer que ça m'arrangerait.

- Aucun problème pour cela, je vous mets ici les informations concernant l'habitable, et je vous laisse les documents-ci pour si jamais vous ayez envie de voir autres choses si celui-là ne vous plait pas.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à la porte, après je pense que la sortie n'est pas trop dur à trouver.

L'entrevue c'était passé sans anicroche, MiNyu était plutôt contente. Elle pourrait avoir son chez-elle, peut-être, d'ici deux semaines, c'était pour l'instant une très bonne journée. Dehors l'agence, elle s'étira.

- Bon ben.. c'était plutôt rapide en fin de compte. Allez je rentre.

**...**

- AHHHH enfin! Le dernier! Le dernier plat! s'écria un certain batteur dans une certaine cuisine.

A peine le plat fut posé à sa place que quelqu'un sonna.

- Tiens, HeYi aurait oublié son sac?

Intriguer, il sortit et descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la porte d'entrée. Il bailla en ouvrant la porte et garda la bouche ainsi que les yeux grands ouverts lorsqu'il vit la personne.

Une seconde, puis deux passèrent et le jeune homme qui lui faisait face eut juste le temps de placer ses mains sur ses oreilles avant:

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAeKyung!

Le dit TaeKyung eut un sourire amusé à la réaction de son ami. Il déplaça ses bras pour pouvoir avoir un meilleur équilibre lorsque le garçon lui sauta dessus.

- Tu es de retour! Mon dieu, c'est vraiment trop bien! Pourquoi on a pas été prévenu? Tu as mangé? Oh tu vas bien? Bombarda le plus jeune avec ses questions.

Il se recula pour observer son leader.

- Oh tu as minci, tu es sur d'avoir vraiment bien manger? Allez viens, il doit y avoir encore quelques biscuits à grignoter... Ou même le gâteau d'hier, normalement il en reste un morceau.

La pile électrique était heureuse, le leader était lui aussi heureux de voir que son batteur un peu stupide n'avait pas tant changé que ça. Toujours survolté à penser s'il avait bien mangé ou pas, toujours un truc de prêt si jamais il avait une fringale. Il le suivit sans broncher transporter par la bonne humeur du garçon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour la nourriture, j'ai déjà été nourris par le Président Ahn, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a déposé devant.

- Tu es sûre hein? Je crois même qu'il y a des cacahouètes pimentés dans le placard du haut, dit-il en l'amenant dans le salon pour le laisser tomber dans le canapé bien moelleux. Alors, sinon, ça va?

- Ça peut aller, je suis désolé d'avoir voulu garder secret ma sortie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux comprendre, c'était un vrai délire lorsque moi je suis sortis.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu es violet maintenant, j'avoue avoir un peu été surpris de me faire ouvrir par une groupie violette, c'est choquant et perturbant.

- Et gnagnagna, d'abord c'est Lilas comme couleur, après, je trouve que ça me va bien, et sois content, j'ai hésité avec bleu électrique et rose..

- Alors tu as fais le meilleur choix, c'est ce que je peux te dire.

- Je sais, mais sinon, vraiment, ça va le service? On s'est beaucoup inquiété d'entendre que le tien avait été rallongé de quelques mois.

- Oui, j'ai réussi à me la fermer, tu me connais, ça a été très dur de garder ma langue dans ma poche, je n'aime vraiment pas que l'on me donne des ordres..

- C'est dans ton tempérament. Mais c'est fini et ça c'est la meilleure des choses.

- Oui... La meilleure des choses, enchérit-il d'un ton un poil mélancolique.

- Tu penses... à MiNyu? demanda Jérémy d'une toute petite voix sachant que TaeKyung avait été assez tatillon à son sujet.

Il eut d'ailleurs raison car le chanteur principal lui lança un regard effrayant.

- Non.. Enfin.. Oui.. ça m'énerve! Ce sujet m'énerve encore! Ça m'énerve de penser à elle alors qu'elle n'en a rien à fiche de moi et tu le sais très bien! S'il te plait, arrêtons de parler d'elle. Je.. Je crois que j'ai besoin de me reposer.

Jérémy n'en rajouta pas plus, les deux devraient régler leur différent ensemble, il n'avait pas à y mettre son grain de sel, cependant, quelque chose le taraudait encore. Pourquoi TaeKyung s'énervait-il comme ça. Il est certain qu'il n'y avait rien dans le comporte de MiNyu qui lui ferrait penser qu'elle avait ce même genre de réaction en rapport avec lui. La preuve, lorsque HeYi lui avait parlé. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de faire l'entremetteur. Pas à son avis, et s'excusait envers MiNyu. Il laissa son chanteur principal seul et monta les escaliers vers sa chambre. Dedans, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

**...**

- Allez, direction le bureau, je pense que c'est vraiment pas une mauvaise idée. Mes clés.. Où sont-elles.. Ah là.

Le Président Ahn sifflotait tout en ouvrant la porte de son bureau. Tous les membres étaient de nouveaux en activité et c'était pour lui une bonne chose. Il s'installa derrière son bureau et chercha un dossier dans ses papiers. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il l'ouvrit et l'étala devant lui. Il tapa dans ses mains avant de se remettre à parler.

- Oui, c'est vraiment une très bonne idée de d'abords commencer par un solo de TaeKyung, ses fans reviendraient au gallos et ça permettrait de pouvoir les habitués à DongJun, peu à peu. On commencerait donc le solo demain à la première heure, avec la chanson qu'à écrite MiNam, il a la voix chaude de l'amoureux ce qui irait parfaitement. Hum.. Mais ShinWoo vient de terminer son tournage, et Jérémy son travail à la radio à plein temps, il garde cependant son passage du mercredi après-midi. Je peux donc les faire travailler en parallèle le prochain album des A. avec leur nouveau membre. Le solo serait donc, qu'un single de deux chansons, dont un avec clip, chanson qui pourrait se faire chanter par le groupe avec donc une piste instrumental.

Le Président était content de son projet, il faudrait juste qu'il appelle le Manager Ma pour savoir s'il pouvait compter sur lui. Et une fois que la chose serait faite, il appellerait TaeKyung pour l'avoir dans son bureau dès le lendemain.

**...**

Go MiNyu farfouillait sa sacoche pour y trouver son double des clés, Elle jonglait avec ses deux revues et l'enveloppe qu'elle avait reçu à l'agence. Aux bouts de longues minutes, ses bras étaient meurtris, elle n'avait presque plus de force et elle ne trouvait pas ces fichues clés. Elle posa une jambe contre le mur pour prendre appuis et sonna en espérant que Jérémy vienne rapidement lui ouvrir. Les pas prenaient leur temps mais à en croire l'ouverture de la porte, le garçon avait fait de grands pas. Elle commençait à former son sourire pour remercier Jérémy quand la porte s'ouvrit. Le temps sembla s'arrêter autant pour elle que pour celui qui lui faisait face. Ses affaires lui glissèrent des mains ce qui les ramenèrent à la vie à la vue des feuilles volantes.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait ramasser ou prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras. Elle était heureuse.

- Tae..

Elle se stoppa, le regard qui lui jetait était glacial. On aurait pas cru que cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Elle baissa alors son regard et s'accroupit pour éviter ces yeux qui la blessaient. Les premiers mots qu'il prononça furent:

- Ah.. C'est toi.

Sans aucune chaleur.

- Oui. Tu as donc terminé ton service militaire, dit-elle en se relevant ses papiers dans les bras.

- Si je suis là c'est que oui. Et toi, ça va? Je demande car n'ayant eu aucune nouvelle depuis que tu sois partie, vois-tu ça m'intrigue, répondit-il d'un ton acerbe plein de rancœur.

- Hein? Arriva-t-elle à prononcer en n'aimant pas la tournure de la discussion.

- Quoi hein? Je ne savais même pas que tes cheveux étaient aussi long, j'avais presque oublié ton visage, bien que se soit dur avec ton frère jumeau dans les parage.

- A.. Attends, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi es-tu si belliqueux envers moi... Je peux rentrer, ça me met un peu mal à l'aise de parler de ça au milieu de la rue.

Il n'acquiesça même pas, il ne répondit pas et se détourna simplement vers les escaliers reliant la porte extérieur à celle de la maison. Elle le suivit sans comprendre pourquoi leurs retrouvailles était si glacial, si violente. Elle sentait que si ça continuer sur ce ton les larmes n'allaient pas tarder à faire surface. Elle prit une forte respiration et ravala les premières qui semblaient se faire un chemin vers la sortie oculaire.

Arriver dans la maison, malgré sa chaleur, la tension était presque palpable. Elle posa ses affaires sur le comptoir et se tourna vers le grand et bel homme qui semblait lui en vouloir.

Il la regardait faire. Son cœur se serrait à la vue des frêles épaules de la jeune femme qui semblaient pendre vers le bas. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas la rassurer et la prendre dans ses bras. Pour ne pas la protéger, de la sentir contre son coeur. Pour lui pardonner ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieur avec discrétion, mais si elle continuait dans cette attitude, il sentait qu'il allait avoir du mal à faire face à ce petit bout de femme qu'il n'arrivait pas à chasser de son cœur.

- Donc, tu vis même ici, depuis combien de temps? Pas assez peut-être pour me tenir au courant?

- Arrêtes. Dit-elle simplement la voix grave.

- Que j'arrête quoi? Tu vas me faire croire que je me fais un film? Tu sais, je n'ai vraiment pas aimé que tu me prennes pour un idiot.

- Arrêtes, je ne t'ai jam...

- "Jamais prit pour un idiot"? Tu crois que tu peux me faire avaler ça? Rien que de te voir là comme une fleur en bas, ça m'énerve, comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme si ces deux ans et demi n'étaient pas passés! Y'a même pas à chercher, tu restes ici? Et bien moi je me barre, je ne peux pas rester une seconde de plus dans la même pièce que toi! J'ai tellement espéré recevoir des nouvelles. Ton visage et ces larmes factices m'énervent du plus haut point. Termina-t-il en ayant élever la voix.

Il n'était pas doux dans ses gestes, ils étaient saccadés. Il eut du mal à récupérer sa veste, il tira dessus avec violence pour gagner du temps. Il prit les clés de sa voiture qui pendaient depuis quelques mois. Il ne jeta même pas un regard à la jeune fille qui était effondrée les larmes baignant son visage. Il ne voulait pas se tourner mais il le fit quand même. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux noyés de la femme qu'il aimait. Il repoussa l'idée de la consoler et de s'excuser. Il lui cracha juste à la figure d'une manière bien puéril:

- Bien fait.

Et il s'enfuit avant de ne pouvoir se contrôler. Il claqua la porte, la faisant résonner dans tout le bâtiment. Il se mordit franchement et jura, son corps était pleins de tremblements, il prit quelques longues inspirations pour se calmer, il avait beaucoup de mal et démarra .

En haut des escaliers, les sanglots de Go MiNyu fouettaient les oreilles de Jérémy. Il avait été aux premières loges de l'échange fait dans la maison. Ses poings étaient serrés. Il savait que TaeKyung n'était pas totalement en tors, mais celui-ci avait vraiment été très violent dans ses propos, de plus il n'avait laissé aucune chance d'explication à la demoiselle.

Jérémy soupira, il aurait pu empêcher quelques attaques, mais dans cet état, il lui serait peut-être plus facile d'avoir la vérité. Il descendit les marches lentement. Les pleurs se faisaient de plus en plus fort. Encore une fois il ferma les yeux pour essayer de passer outre.

Toutes ses barrières s'effondrèrent cependant à la vue de MiNyu, elle était à ramasser à la petite cuillère, complètement déchirée. C'est là que l'hypothèse qu'elle soit coupable des blessures de TaeKyung se détruisit dans la tête du garçon aux cheveux violet. Non, quelque chose s'était passée.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit doucement dans ces bras. Elle se laissait faire encore pleine de sanglots. Il la fit s'assoir sur le canapé et lui frotta le dos pour la réconforté.

- Je.. Je.. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Arriva-t-elle à prononcer.

- Je vais t'expliquer alors, ShinWoo, moi et TeKyung, surtout TaeKyung, nous n'avons jamais reçu de nouvelles de ta pars. Tous les matins TaeKyung allait chercher le courrier et vérifier toujours s'il y avait une lettre de l'étranger. On a tous était blessé par cela, mais tu comprends que taeKyung plus que nous autre. J'aimerais savoir aussi pourquoi tu n'as jamais donné de signe de vie. Tous les jours la tension augmentait, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que les dates de nos services militaires ont été fait aussi rapidement après ton départ. C'était aussi en vue que tu n'aurais pas toi à attendre deux ans aussi. Mais à la fin, TaeKyung s'est engagé car il ne voulait plus subir cette attente.

Elle le regardait, elle semblait horrifier par ce qu'elle entendait.

- Je.. Je te jure, j'ai envoyé des lettres, je n'avais pas accès à internet et les téléphones ne fonctionnaient pas là-bas. J'ai envoyé des lettres, plusieurs car il n'était pas certain qu'elle arrive à leur destinataire, pendant deux mois complets j'ai envoyé des lettres avec l'adresse où vous pouviez m'en envoyer. Je les envoyais par 5 pour qu'au moins une arrive. C'est dans les timbres que j'ai dépensé la plus grosse partie de mes sous. Je ne comprends -elle en retrouvant ses sanglots.

Jérémy lui frotta encore le dos pour la calmer. Il la croyait, MiNyu n'aurait jamais menti sur ce genre de chose. Il y avait donc bien quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il décida cependant d'arrêter de la questionner dessus-ça, elle avait besoin qu'il lui remonte le moral.

- Tu sais, j'ai longtemps réfléchis après que tu m'es clairement fait comprendre que tu ne m'aimais pas et que tu m'aimerais jamais. Attends, laisse-moi continuer. Donc, j'ai beaucoup pensé à ce que je ressentais pour toi. Et en fin de compte, j'ai compris, j'étais juste absolument jaloux, j'ai compris que les deux autres étaient au courant depuis un moment que tu étais une fille. En faite, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été quelque part exclu de votre trio. J'étais jaloux de toi en premier lieu, jaloux que tu m'as presque voler mes deux Hyungs, tu semblais être devenu leur centre du monde. Mais j'étais aussi jaloux d'eux, jaloux que tu ne penses qu'à eux et de passer pour le petit rigolos de service.

- Ne penses plus ça alors... Tu m'as beaucoup remonté le moral quand je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Je.. J'avoue que je te voyais plus comme un grand-frère de substitutions.

- C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit. Alors si tu en as besoin, je peux garder ce rôle. En fait, je me suis senti à l'écart, je ne crois pas que je t'aimais vraiment, mais je te voulais juste pour moi. Oui c'est bizarre de dire ça, je sais.

- Ce n'est rien, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Merci, merci de m'avoir calmer.

- Allez, tu veux qu'on fasse des cookies? Il y a de la glace à la framboise, le mariage doit être excellent.

- Si tu veux, ria-t-elle toujours un peu triste mais voulant faire disparaitre cette tristesse et ne pas paraitre pitoyable.

**...**

- Eh! Tu veux aller encore loin? Questionna DongJun derrière son casque de moto à côté de la portière chauffeur de la voiture de MiNam.

- Encore un peu, tourne à la prochaine, il y a un café qui n'est pas mauvais là-bas.

DongJun était intrigué par les manière de son ami, celui-ci les avait éloignés de la maison d'au moins vingts minutes voir une demi-heure. Il suivit les indications et s'arrêta devant le café. Il attendit devant la porte d'entrée que MiNam sorte de sa voiture et c'est ensemble qu'ils entrèrent.

Assit l'un en face de l'autre, il commanda un cappuccino et MiNam un café noir bien fort.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Pleins de choses. Déjà, le leader a finis son service militaire, il est donc de retour.

DongJun détourna les yeux à cette déclaration.

- Deuxième chose, tu as beau être mon meilleur ami, je ne peux plus cautionner ce que nous avons fait. Vois-tu MiNyu est ma soeur, ma soeur jumelle, je ne peux pas accepter que ce que j'ai fait lui fasse du mal. Il faut que nous mettons la vérité sur table.

- Impossible, tu nous imagines dire ça? Ils ne pourraient jamais accepter. On se ferrait virer du groupe presque, ou du moins psychologiquement par les autres membres.

- Je sais, mais c'est la seule solution ou tu les fais réapparaitre miraculeusement, mais je ne crois pas que ça les convaincra. Je suis désolé DongJun, je me rends compte maintenant que c'est une affreuse bêtise d'avoir fait ça.

- Ok.. Alors si je comprends bien, tu veux que nous..

- Tu, le reprit-il.

- Que JE me déclare comme coupable. C'est pas possible, tu me lâches complètement?

- Complètement sur ce coup. je l'ai fait car tu es mon ami, mais comme je te l'ai dit MiNyu est ma soeur, et elle ne t'a pas reconnu, je pense qu'il y a très peu de chance que ce qu'elle ressent pour toi deviennes comme tes sentiments à toi. Les garder ne ferait que la blesser plus, j'ai vécu avec ces gars, je sais exactement ce qu'elle va subir si elle rencontre à chaud TaeKyung. Et je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

- Non, ses sentiments peuvent changer, je le sais. Les sentiments changent.

- J'aurais pu le croire il y a quelques années, mais plus maintenant, pas lorsqu'ils sont aussi fort. Je connais MiNyu mieux que personne, elle est tellement pur, je pensais que cette petite amourette avant qu'elle parte pouvait peut-être changer et encore il y avait très peu de chance, mais maintenant que je l'ai sous mes yeux, je peux t'affirmer que, même malgré le fait que tu sois mon ami, tu n'as aucune chance. Crois-moi, arrête de te faire du mal comme ça. Dis la vérité, peut-être que ça calmera les choses. Pour ma part, j'accepte parfaitement les actionsque j'ai fait. Cependant, je dois d'abord aller voir HeYi pour lui expliquer. Donc rentre en premier s'il te plait et éclaircis moi ça.

- MINAM! Je n'aime pas comment tu te permets de dire ça. Je la connais depuis plus longtemps, j'ai plus de chance!

- Regardes les choses en face, s'il te plait... Attends.

MiNam coupa court à la conversation sentant son portable vibré... Jérémy.. qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait?

_" MiNam, _

_Gros problème, TaeKyung est rentré de l'armée, _

_il y a eu une grosse dispute avec MiNyu. _

_je la gère comme je peux pour lui remonter le moral_

_mais j'aurais bien besoin d'aide._

_Lui il est parti dans un hôtel je pense, comme avant.  
><em>

_Jérémy."_

- Et merde! Cracha le claviste en refermant violemment son portable. J'aurais pas du t'éloigner autant. Rentre tout de suite à la maison, je vais venir plus vite et je vais payer.

Le garçon ne broncha pas sous l'énervement du jeune homme. Il referma sa veste de moto et sortit. Quelque chose de mal était arrivé il devait faire vite.

De son côté MiNam composa le numéro de son leader:

"- Allo? Répondit une voix noueuse.

- C'est moi, MiNam... Il parait que...

- Tais-toi, s'il te plait ne dit rien. Ou je raccroche.

- Tu ne veux pas rentrer? J'aurais des choses à dire en plus..."

Il ne pu malheureusement pas continuer, le plus âgé lui avait raccroché au nez.

MiNam jura une nouvelle fois, et posa rageusement les sous sur la table avant de s'en aller.

**...**

ShinWoo arriva enfin à son point de destination. Il se gara et sortit de son véhicule. Il trouvait ça drôle que lui-même aille chercher sa sœur, juste le jour d'après que MiNam ait fait la même chose avec la sienne. Cependant, il n'était pas content pour autant, sa sœur était une vraie terreur, il ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas que ses parents aient accepté qu'elle aille dans une université à Séoul, et maintenant, c'est lui qui devait faire le chauffeur pour mademoiselle.

Il fut très facile pour lui de trouver où elle devait débarquer. D'ailleurs, il n'attendit qu'une vingtaine de minutes après l'atterrissage de l'avion pour la récupérer. Elle était très voyante, habillée de couleur flashy et brillante de partout.

- Tiens, il y avait Carnaval? Dit-il d'un ton goguenard.

- Arrêtes, tu es juste jaloux de ne plus être aussi jeune que moi, répliqua-t-elle en le suivant.

- N'importe que, comme si c'était mes 19 ans qui me manquait, bien au contraire, ShinAh.

Elle fit la moue et continua de mastiquer son chewing-gum.

- Alors ainsi, je vais enfin rencontrer mon idole! Mon dieu, depuis toutes ces années que tu m'interdis de venir, je vais enfin le voir pour de vrai!

- Pitié, si tu fais ta groupie mal élevé je t'abandonne sur la route.

- Héhé, t'oserais jamais!

- AH oui, et pourquoi donc, mademoiselle?

- Car sinon... J'appelle papa! Dit-elle rayonnante.

- Tu triches gamine. Bon, on doit d'abord faire quelques trucs avant de rentrer. Tu veux qu'on dépose tes valises à ton dortoir de la fac? Car y'a plus de place chez nous, c'est complet.

- Mouai mouai...

...

TaeKyung se sentait mal, il revoyait la scène défilait dans sa tête. Il voulait savoir comment elle avait encaissé. A un feu rouge, il repensa une énième fois à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se disait que ça allait passer en voyant à l'angle l'hôtel dans lequel il allait prendre refuge.

Mais une image se stoppa net dans sa tête. MiNyu était en face de lui effondrée. Il y eut comme un zoom dans sa tête. Dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, une barrette toute scotchée de partout était en gros plan. Elle portait la fameuse barrette qu'il lui avait offert des années auparavant.

Il se traita mentalement d'imbécile et lorsque le feu passa au vert, il dérapa au milieu de la chaussée pour faire demi tour. Il devait écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire, il ne lui avait laisser aucune chance de parler. Il avait de nouveau été guidé par ses pulsions. Il aurait du pouvoir se contrôler mais pas juste pour son attirance vers MiNyu, mais sur sa colère.

...

DongJun enleva son casque et descendit de sa moto juste en face de la maison qu'il habitait depuis 2 mois maintenant. Il allait accrocher la chaine lorsqu'une voiture freina brusquement à se côté. Il se stoppa dans son geste et leva les yeux, ce n'était pas la voiture de Go MiNam. Une silhouette en sortit. Il la reconnaitrait entre mille, son rival qui l'avait fait mûrir la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il serra les dents et se déplia.

Hwang TaeKyung prit enfin compte du garçon qui était en face de lui. Celui-ci planta son regard noir dans ses yeux. Le chanteur fronça les sourcils, ce visage lui disait quelque chose. Puis il mit le doigt sur un nom et une journée.

- ... Kim Dong Jun, prononça-t-il avec la surprise de le voir ici devant chez lui.

- Oh, je suis vexé, pas que tu te souviennes de moi, j'en suis d'ailleurs étonné, mais que toi tu te souviens de moi mais pas MiNyu qui me connait depuis plus longtemps.

- Que fais-tu ici? Demanda TaeKyung suspicieusement. Tu ne devais pas tenir une pharmacie je ne sais où?

- J'aurais du, oui, peut-être... Mais non. J'ai changé de voie. Mais c'est bizarre, tu ne serais donc pas au courant?

- Au courant de quoi? Que tu es dans une propriété privé? Il semble que se sois toi qui n'est pas au courant, car même si tu es ami avec Go MiNam ça ne te donne pas le droit de venir ici, si celui-ci n'est pas là.

Le garçon éclata de rire et fut heureux de la mine surprise du chanteur charismatique.

- Non.. Je crois qu'on a fortement oublié de te prévenir j'ai l'impression. Tu n'es donc pas au courant de l'arriver d'un nouveau membre au groupe? Tu sais un bassiste. Tu n'en as pas eu vent? Dit DongJun d'une manière affreusement cynique.

- C'est.. C'est une blague?

- Heureusement que non, sinon je crois que j'aurais déjà un procès aux fesses de ta part. Ricana-t-il.

TaeKyung ne put en support plus et remonta dans sa voiture aussi vite qu'il en était sortit. Son cerveau se vida littéralement de MiNyu pour se focaliser sur Kim DongJun, ce gamin qu'il avait rencontré deux ans et demi auparavant, qui avait déclaré à "Go MiNam" qu'il aimait sa sœur, ce sale gamin énervant qui était le meilleur ami de son claviste au lycée.

Des pensées négatives l'envahir, il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, il avait besoin de se reposer. Il repartit sans attendre une seconde vers l'endroit neutre, où il pourrait dormir. L'hôtel.

**...**

Une sonnerie, puis deux. A la troisième, la jeune femme abattit la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir. Son coeur fit un bond, son petit-ami, Go MiNam semblait complètement perdu. C'était une rare fois où elle le voyait aussi vulnérable. Il entra sans qu'elle ne lui demande en faisant quelques pas. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre le creux de son cou et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

HeYi en fit de même. Il était mal.

Un liquide chaud la surprit lorsqu'il coula le long de son cou, elle serra d'autant plus le jeune homme.

- Je .. Je suis désolé.

- Chut.. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? questionna-t-elle doucement en l'amenant vers son salon.

- HeYi.. Je suis horrible, je suis un être horrible!

- Ne dis pas ça.. Assieds-toi et raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas.

**...**

- Bon tu as tout ce que tu as besoin?

- Attends je regard : poulet frit pour ce soir, bâton de bœufs pour Jérémy, oui j'ai tout.

- Quoi? Le boeuf c'est pour Jérémy?

- Mon dieu, mon dieu... Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça à moi? Allez on rentre.

ShinWoo suivit de sa petite soeur passèrent la porte. L'ambiance était un peu morose, il trouva devant la télé, Jérémy, MiNyu et DongJun se bouffant des cookie au caramel (d'après l'odeur) avec de la glace, en silence et des têtes d'enterrement.

- He bien.. Il s'est passé quoi?

- Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de répondre que ShinAh se chargea de remplir le silence.

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Jérémy Oppa! Enfin je te vois en chair et en os! Salut! Moi c'est ShinAh! Comment c'est le plus beau jour de ma... Attends, t'es qui toi? Tu ressembles fortement à MiNam Oppa, mais t'es une fille.

- Bonjour, je suis Go MiNyu, la soeur jumelle de MiNam. Répondit-elle en se levant.

ShinAh ne parla pas de suite et alla s'accrocher au bras de Jérémy.

- ah.. Bonjour, tu le touches, je te bouffe. Déclara-t-elle en tenant Jérémy comme s'il lui appartenait.

Le dit Jérémy regarda la jeune fille ébahit par ce qu'elle venait de dire et que surtout se soit la soeur du si calme ShinWoo. MiNyu, la regardait les yeux ronds en hésitant entre rire ou avoir pitié.

ShinWoo éclata tout simplement de rire.

- Tu es vraiment insortable!

* * *

><p>Voilààà J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus! Oui y'a des larmes vous savez maintenant d'où sort DongJun.. y'en a qui avait deviné ou reconnu le jeune homme? Si oui dites le moi savoir, que je vous sorte de meilleure surprise! Des réactions? J'attends de lire les vautre. J'espère sincèrement que vous n'êtes pas déçu(e)s par ce chapitre 2. Et voyer il est plus long, dire que normalement dans mes découpages, il aurait du faire presque la même taille que le précédent. je préviens que c'est relativement aléatoire en fonction des découpages que je fais.<p>

Merci d'avoir lu ce second chapitre!^^ Et que les personnages fictifs vous plaisent, bien qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup en fin de compte.


	4. Episode 3

**Disclamer :** La série, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont aux sœurs Hong!

**Genre:** Romance

**Titre :** You are Complicated (oui c'est pour faire style)

**Autres:** Je crois qu'à chaque début de chapitre je vais m'excuser. Je suis vraiment désolée du délais aussi long entre deux chapitres. Mais malheureusement je ne peux pas vous promettre quoi que se soit à ce sujet, à part le fait que je n'abandonnerais pas cette fiction, j'irais jusqu'au bout je vous assure de ça.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction et qui l'apprécient, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur de savoir qu'elle plait. Je m'excuse d'ailleurs d'autant plus envers vous.

Après aussi, je n'ai pas envie d'épiloguer sur le pourquoi d'autant de séparation entre deux chapitres, et de toute façon, je ne pense pas que ça vous intéresse.

Je vais peut être me répéter, mais je n'abandonnerais pas cette fiction.

Et sinon pour finir, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours, ne vous inquiétez pas non plus, je sais où je veux aller avec mon fil conducteur.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 3 (Enfin!)<strong>

_-Tu n'es vraiment pas sortable._

* * *

><p>- Oppa! Je ne suis pas une gamine alors arrêtes de me traiter comme tel. Riposta la petite sœur .<p>

- Alors ne te comporte pas comme ça. En plus, on avait dit que tu ne faisais que te présenter et qu'ensuite je te ramenais a ta chambre d'étudiante, non?

- Mais, tu peux pas comprendre! S'exclama-t-elle, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie!

ShinWoo regarda longuement sa petite sœur, puis détourna la tête en soupirant d'un air blasé.

- 'Spèce de méchant! En plus qui est-ce qui a payé le poulet?

- J'avais pas de monnaie. Tiens d'ailleurs ton remboursement et je te ramène.

- Oh, ShinWoo, c'est bon, c'est pas grave, on peux manger ensemble, si ça lui fait plaisir. Intervint Jérémy pour calmer la discussion.

- Oui, désolé, mais ça m'exaspère à chaque fois. Bon, tu te tiens tranquille.

- A vos ordre chef!, répondit la demoiselle en faisant le salue militaire.

- Eh bien, MiNyu? On met la table? Proposa DongJun et se levant du canapé.

MiNyu qui s'était un peu faite oubliée après la déclaration de ShinAh acquiesça d'un signe de tête et suivit le jeune homme vers la cuisine.

- On se met là, comme ça ben on a pas tout à emmener à la table.

- D'accords, je te sors les assiettes?

- MiNyu?

- Hum?

- AHHH Saleté, ShinWoo m'a obligé de venir vous aidez, arf.. alors que je voulais prendre des photos de Jérémy-Oppa, se plaignit ShinAh en allant sur un tabouret.

Dongjun lança un regard exaspéré à la jeune femme et se résigna à chercher la conversation avec MiNyu.

- Et donc, tu es fan du groupe de ton frère?

- Moi? Pas spécialement, je suis juste dingue de Jérémy, il est tellement mignon, et drôle, j'écoute à chaque fois sa partie le mercredi à la radio. Ah, il est devenu si mature depuis qu'il est revenu de l'armée, tellement musclé.

- C'est vrai, je suis d'accord, Jérémy est vraiment quelqu'un de sympathique, dit alors MiNyu avec un sourire en sortant des verres du placard.

- Je t'ai pas causé à toi! C'est tellement bizarre, tu es la sœur du claviste?

- Hein? Heu... Oui.

La jeune femme un peu surexcitée, se relava d'un coup en pointant du doigt MiNyu, puis un léger cri sorti de sa bouche et ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand.

- TOI! C'est toi, y'a deux ans, dans les journaux, tu es la fille que ShinWoo a voulu amené à la maison, tu étais sa copine!

MiNyu fut étonnée que cette courte histoire n'avait pas été oublié entièrement, elle fut gênée et baissa la tête. DongJun, lui n'était pas au courant de cette histoire, il regarda longuement la fille dont il était amoureux.

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? On peut passer à table? Demanda ShinWoo en arrivant avec un violet sur ses talons.

- Oppa! Je ne peux pas, comment cette fille qui t'a, disons-le franchement, larguée peut vivre sous le même toit que toi?

- Excuses-toi! Dis alors d'un ton dur Jérémy qui arrivait Je ne te connais pas, mais si tu continues à dire des choses comme ça sur MiNyu, je n'accepterais pas. Cette histoire n'est pas ton problème et je pense que ton grand-frère sait ce qu'il fait.

ShinAh était abasourdie par le ton employé par son idole, elle sentait ses yeux picotés, elle n'était pas heureuse que l'ex blondinet prenne la défense de cette fille qui était plus que bien accepter par tous les membres du groupe. D'un seul coup elle se sentit exclue, elle se sentit comme si elle était à l'extérieur de quelque chose de doux et chaleureux.

- Jérémy? Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends, c'est sa sœur, c'est normal qu'elle s'inquiète, dit du toute petite voix MiNyu.

- Non, il a raison, ShinAh, ce que je fais n'est pas tes affaires, même si tu es ma sœur, excuses-toi envers MiNyu, tu n'as pas à l'agresser par ma faute.

La jeune femme ravala ses larmes et réussit à dire pardon en marmonnant pour ne pas faire entendre que la réaction des deux garçons pour protéger l'autre fille l'avait blessé. DongJun fit en sorte ensuite de détendre l'atmosphère et fit tombé le poulet dans un plat avant de le mettre sur la table. Autour du repas, l'atmosphère était légèrement pesante, mais personne ne fit de commentaire. Ils questionnaient un peu ShinAh sur ses études, et sur ce qu'elle aimait.

Au bout de quelques minutes après que le dernier morceau de viande fut complètement dépouillé de sa chaire, ShinWoo se leva et s'étira.

- Allez petiote, je te ramène, et aucune discussion.

Il n'y eu pas de discussion, la jeune fille se leva sans protester et suivit son frère. Elle était mal, et détestée de plus en plus cette autre fille qui restait là.

Une fois poser dans la voiture, ShinWoo prit la parole.

- Allons, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Tu... Tu as été méchant, je n'avais rien dis de mal! C'était la vérité.

Cette fois, les larmes revinrent brouillées sa vue et elle ne fit rien pour les arrêtés.

- C'est injuste. Pleura-t-elle en appuyant sa tête contre la vitre.

- Non, tu n'as pas non plus été très sympathique avec MiNyu, et ce n'est pas la vérité, tu ne sais les choses que part les médias...

- Faux, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendu pleurer dans ta chambre lorsque tu es venu à la maison, seul, il y a deux ans? Elle t'a vraiment blessé cette fille, je ne comprends pas!

- Arrête tout de suite! Si on continue je vais m'énerver. Et je te le répète, il y avait autre chose, chose que tu n'as pas à savoir. Ce n'était pas sa faute à elle, mais la mienne. Maintenant arrêtes de parler de ça. Ça ne te concerne pas. En plus, je ne pleurais pas.

La jeune fille fit la moue en croisant ses bras. Elle regarda le profil de son frère concentré sur la route. Son frère aussi avait changé, et elle n'aurait pas cru que c'était à ce point. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de la tête qu'il avait tiré lorsque leur mère lui avait demandé où était sa petite-amie, elle se rappelait parfaitement des sanglots qu'elle avait entendu. Mais elle ne dit rien d'autre, et ne se permit que d'essayer de sonder le jeune homme assit à ses côtés.

Puis elle sursauta en entendant la sonnerie de portable de son frère. Il rouspéta doucement et prit de sa main droite le portable dans sa poche de veste. Elle marmonna:

- C'est pas bien de téléphoner en conduisant.

- je sais mais bon. Répondit-il en décrochant. Allo? Oh, c'est toi. Oui. Hum... Oui, ok merci, à demain alors.

Il raccrocha un léger sourire scotché aux lèvres.

- C'était qui? Questionna ShinAh d'un ton inquisiteur, pourquoi t'as un sourire stupide?

- Encore une fois jeune fille, ce n'est pas ton problème. Allez, tu peux me rappeler l'adresse de ton dortoir?

...

Le jeune homme referma la porte derrière lui, il était rageur. Et se sentait stupide, il s'était laissé aller si facilement. Il était sorti de ses gonds aussi facilement, il maudissait sa perte de self-contrôle. Il gardait la tête haute pour éviter de voir que ses mains tremblaient. Il marcha droit devant lui dans le couloir de couleur beige. Arriver au pseudo salon, il se stoppa. Il avait envie de crier. Il sentait comme une boule au niveau de la gorge. Il se dirigea vers le mini-frigo et en sorti une bouteille d'eau pour calmer sa fureur.

Les trois quarts de la bouteille d'eau froide termina en douche sur sa tête. Il jeta le cadavre en plastique vide sur le plan de travail et alla vers la chambre pour le laisser tomber sur le lit. Il ne comprenait pas. Il y a quelques années il aurait imaginé des retrouvailles heureuses, il aurait pensé qu'il embrasserait de nouveaux ces lèvres qu ile tentaient tant. Il aurait voulu pouvoir passer ses bras autours de la petite taille de celle qu'il aimait.

Il avait du mal à accepter qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler ce qu'il ressentait. TaeKyung ferma les yeux pour essayer d'oublier, d'ignorer ce regard brillant de larmes. D'oublier les mots qu'il avait lancé.

Il respira longuement. Il était sur le point d'oublier ses soucies pour rejoindre Morphée lorsque son téléphone portable contre sa cuisse sonna. Un message. Il ouvrit les yeux furieux et regarda. Un rendez-vous. Le lendemain matin. Avec le directeur.

Que pouvait-il déjà lui vouloir? se demanda-t-il en balançant l'appareil hors de la chambre avant de se glisser sous la couverture.

...

MiNyu soupira. Elle détendit ses jambes sur le ban en bois qui était dans le jardin. Pour la énième fois de la soirée, elle soupirait. Les mots de ShinAh avait fait mouche quand même. Elle ne se sentait vraiment plus à sa place ici. Parmi les garçons.

Elle essayait de noyer ses pensées négatives dans sa contemplation d'étoiles, mais les images de la journée revenait sans cesse.

Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'elle était rentrée et elle avait déjà envie de repartir, d'oublier les moments douloureux et de s'enfuir.

- Tu fais quoi? Demanda une voix masculine dans son dos.

- Je soupire, je me demande vraiment si le fait que je revienne ici soit une bonne chose, dit-elle sans changer de position.

Le jeune homme fit les gros yeux dans son dos et s'exclama:

- Bien sur que c'est une bonne chose! Pourquoi serait-ce le contraire? Juste parce qu'une gamine te sort des trucs datant de je ne sais combien de temps?

Go MiNyu sursauta par tant de vigueur, elle détourna les yeux des étoiles pour les poser sur le garçons. Il était à quelques mètres, un chouilla essoufflé de sa tirade. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Toi, je te connais, mais je ne me souviens plus, tu me connais aussi puisque tu as dis mon nom hier sans que je ne te le donne. Tu es un ami de MiNam. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à mettre une nom sur ton visage?

L'homme baissa le visage un peu gêné par l'intensité de la demande. D'un seul coup il se sentait comme nu, complètement à découvert.

- Je... Oui tu me connais, et je te connais aussi. Que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi me blesse.

Il s'approcha d'elle en deux pas et se baissa à sa hauteur pour que son visage ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres.

- Mon prénom... Dong...

Le garçon ne termina pas sa phrase car la jeune fille baissa les yeux lorsque son portable sonna. Il détourna le visage, frustré que la jeune fille soit plus intéressée par un message que parce qu'il avait à dire.

- Heu.. Je suis désolée, mais je dois ... heu .. Y aller.

Elle se glissa sur le côté en évitant de ne serait-ce que le frôler, et détala. Le jeune homme avait eu une attitude étrange, et le message de son frère disant qu'il ne rentrait pas lui avait donné une bonne excuse pour filer. Elle sentit le regard du garçon dans sa nuque, elle frissonna avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Elle laissa lâchement Jérémy à ses couverts, et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Elle les sentait venir, elle avait envie de pleurer à nouveau, elle voulait prendre TaeKyung dans ses bras et le serrer fort. Elle aurait tellement voulu enfoncer son visage dans le creux de son cou. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle non plus. Deux ans sans nouvelles images, sans odeurs, sans caresses ou réconfort. Elle se mit sous les couvertures et prit une position fœtale. Elle était fatiguée et ne comprenait pas.

...

Minuit vingt et une. Jérémy n'y arrivait pas. Il changea de position encore une fois. Il n'y arrivait vraiment pas. Il gesticulait dans tous les sens et la fatigue n'arrivait pas... enfin si, elle était là, mais le sommeil le fuyait.

Minuit vingt-deux. Cette fois le garçon aux cheveux violets se redressa dans son lit. Non il était clair que tu la forme qu'il avait il ne réussirait pas à s'endormir. Impossible. Même ses yeux qui commençaient à lui tirer n'y faisait. Assit en tailleur sur son lit il ferma les yeux, tâtonna sa table de nuit pour allumer la lampe. Il réouvrit les yeux lentement pour ne pas se brûler les rétines. Une fois la lumière allumée et les yeux à moitié ouvert, il réfléchit à quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas lire, ses yeux n'étaient pas assez en forme pour comprendre des lignes de mots.

Dans sa bouche, sa langue lui semblait pâteuse, comme quand on se réveille le matin en ayant oublier de se brosser les dents le soir. Comme si on avait la bouche en putréfaction. Pourquoi ses dents étaient propre...

Il éteint la lumière, elle l'empêchait de voir correctement. Dans le noir par contre, bien qu'il ne voyait que les contour des choses, c'était quand même mieux.

Il se leva de son lit, et se dirigea silencieux comme une somnambule à l'extérieur de sa chambre. Il fit attention de ne pas faire grincer les escaliers en descendant dans la cuisine. Oui, pour bien se sentir, il avait besoin d'un bon verre d'eau.

Après s'être enfilé trois verres, il se sentait mieux.

Il fit attention de bien mettre le verre vide dans l'évier car il bougeait encore dans le noir.

Il remontait doucement les marches lorsqu'un bruit d'ouverture de porte fit battre son coeur. Une autre personne était encore réveillé. Bon il n'allait pas avoir peur juste pour ça, si? Ses yeux s'étaient parfaitement habituer au noir, il put donc distinguer que c'était DongJun qui était sorti de sa chambre. Cependant, quelque chose l'intrigua. Pourquoi le jeune homme n'avait pas allumé la lumière? Bon lui non plus ne l'avait pas fait mais bon.

Il monta d'une marche encore, et suivit l'ombre du regard, pourquoi se dirigeait-il vers la chambre de MiNam? Pourquoi il savait que le garçon n'était pas rentré. Il entra dans la chambre.

Jérémy ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi DongJun trainait dans la chambre de MiNam sans MiNam? Il recula en redescendant doucement les marche. Son coeur battait très fort et il avait l'impression que DongJun pourrait l'entendre.

Le garçon ne se rendit pas compte qu'il reculait toujours. C'est lorsqu'il entendit que quelqu'un déverrouillait la porte d'entrée de la maison, juste derrière lui, qu'il bondit à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque. Au premier il entendit une porte se refermait, mais il n'y fit pas tout de suite attention tellement il avait eu peur. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, et quelqu'un alluma la lumière de l'entrée.

Ce quelqu'un sursauta aussi en trouvant au milieu du couloir un Jérémy tétanisait, la main sur le coeur, tout juste prés à lui claquer entre les doigts.

- WOW, lâche le brun en avançant. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le noir Jérémy? Tu m'as fait peur. Continua le garçon en se reprenant puis fermant la porte derrière lui.

Le violet eu du mal mais réussi à réguler les battements de son cœur, il avait frôlé la crise cardiaque, autant de frisson à son âge, c'était pas bon.

- Je... Je buvais. Enfin.. j'avais terminé de boire et je remontais me coucher.

- C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un mais... Dit Shinwoo avec un petit sourire en regardant le visage de Jérémy.

- En fait, il baissa de plusieurs ton le volume de sa voix, je crois avoir aperçu DongJun aller dans la chambre de MiNam très, très furtivement. Raconta-t-il lentement et presque haletant.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils après ces paroles.

- Je vois, c'est étrange tu te dis. On ne peux pas aller le questionner, ça serait stupide, mais gardons le à l'oeil, même si c'est le meilleur ami de MiNam il n'a pas à aller dans sa chambre alors qu'il n'y a que MiNyu dedans.

- C'est vrai, j'espère qu'il ne lui a rien fait, souffle Jérémy.

- Pourquoi lui aurait-il fait quelque chose, questionna le brun.

- Je sais pas, il a un comportement un peu étrange envers elle, j'ai l'impression qu'il l'a connait déjà, mais qu'elle ne s'en souvient pas.

- Je vois, bon, là je suis mort, on se couche et on réfléchit à ça demain plus en profondeur.

- Mouai, répondit le violet sans beaucoup de conviction.

Ils montèrent tous les deux en silence dans leur chambre. Sous ses couvertures, Jérémy soupira, c'est pas avec ces derniers évènements qu'il allait pouvoir s'endormir facilement.

...

- OUUUUUIINNNNNN...

Sous ces cris, un visage bouffi accrocher à un corps se releva automatiquement en position assise sur un lit. Les cheveux de l'homme était en batailler et ses yeux lui faisaient mal tellement l'envie de dormir était envahissante.

La femme qui était couchée à côté de lui grogna et se tourna dans le lit pour mettre la tête dans l'oreiller. D'une main peu motivé, elle le poussait pour lui dire de se dépêcher.

L'homme frotta ses yeux, attrapa ses lunettes pour les mettre sur le bout de son nez et descendit du lit. Il fit quelques pas pour trouver ses chaussons. Une fois à ses pieds, il traina les pieds jusqu'à la source du cri.

Il se pencha vers le berceau et tendit les bras pour prendre le bébé sous les aisselles l'amenant ensuite dans le creux de ses bras.

- Chut... Tu as faim? Ou... Ah non, tu as envie d'être propre.

A ces mots, la femme dans le lit eu un petit rire, pas l'homme.

- Bon, je vais changer ta couche petit gaillard!

Il allait emmener l'enfant dans la salle de bain quand son regard tomba sur le réveille.

- OH, Je suis en retard! J'ai rendez-vous avez le directeur dans une demi-heure, tu peux t'occuper de KimMo.

L'homme s'approcha du lit avec le bébé qui pleurait toujours, et le fit glisser dans les bras de sa femme.

- Je me dépêche.

- Tu as bien de la chance.

...

Elle s'était réveillée tôt, à cause de ces douloureuses retrouvailles, elle se sentait presque perdu.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait du faire au moins un voyage aller-retour pour prendre des nouvelles, mais jamais elle n'avait eu le courage de rentrée plus tôt, car elle n'aurait pas pu repartir.

MiNyu regarda le réveille de son frère de longues minutes. Il était un peu moins de six heures du matin. Elle se leva du lit sans difficulté et se glissa hors de sa chambre. Sur la pointe des pieds elle se dirigea vers la chambre de TaeKyung. Elle y entra en refermant la porte derrière elle. Rien n'avait changé ici, il n'y avait même pas un grain de poussières.

Elle s'approcha du bureau pour l'examiner, même pas un grain. Elle eu un petit sourire en s'imaginant TaeKyung à peine rentrer qu'il était déjà à astiquer de fond en comble sa chambre.

Elle fit le tour de son étagère, toujours aussi propre, aucun album ne dépassait l'autre. Elle se remémora la fois où elle avait tout déglingué. Un bon souvenir quand elle y réfléchissait. Elle monta les trois marches qui la séparait du lit. Elle rougit en pensant à ce qu'elle allait faire.

MiNyu se sentit stupide lorsqu'elle passa entre le matelas et la couverture. Elle s'emmitoufla dedans et respira une grande bouffé d'air.

L'odeur la percuta comme un marteau, il avait fait une sieste le jour d'avant et elle l'en remerciait intérieurement. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'elle voulait être entourer de cette odeur, c'était comme être protéger. Il n'y avait aucune autre odeur que la sienne, pas de parfum, peut-être un peu de gel douche ou de shampoing mais rien qui dominait vraiment ce qu'elle voulait sentir.

Elle sentit des larmes lui remonter aux yeux, elle les ferma fort pour éviter de se moucher dans les draps de cet homme si maniaque, elle referma avec force la couverture autour d'elle comme si elle ovulait se protéger d'un froid glacial d'hiver avec un manteau. Elle avait besoin de lui parler, mais elle ne savait pas comment faire. Elle laissa ses pensées se balader, et s'endormit doucement.

...

La clé de contact tourna et le moteur arrêta de rugir.

Hwang TaeKyung avait mal dormi, et cela se voyait, cela se voyait à sa façon de claque la porte de sa voiture, sa façon d'appuyer frénétiquement sur le bouton la clé de celle-ci pour la fermer, d'avancer pas très droit, lourdement, de ses grosses lunettes noirs qui bouffaient la moitié de son visage, et pleins d'autres petits signes qui ne trompent pas.

A peine entrée dans l'établissement, il ne saluais personne, les gens qu'il croisait filer vite, et s'ils osaient lui parler, avaient pour seul réponse un grognement mécontent. Il grimpa les étages en se tenant à la barre. Il n'avait clairement pas envie d'être là. Franchement, il n'était pas frais, et cela ne faisait à peine qu'un jour qu'il avait fini son foutu service militaire.

Il toqua trois petits coups secs contre la porte de son patron, et attendit le signal pour ouvrir la porte. Le signal arriva bien vite. Il entra, le directeur avait son sourire le plus commercial et l'invita à s'assoir dans un fauteuil, chose qu'il ne refusa pas, au contraire, et il se laissa tomber dans un avec une profonde envie de dormir ou de partir, plutôt la deuxième solution.

- Bonjour TaeKyung, je vais rentrer dans la vif du sujet, d'accord.

Le garçon hocha la tête, de toute façon pouvait-il refuser d'entrer de jeux?

- J'ai ici des paroles d'une chanson écrite par MiNam, j'ai pensé que pour ton retour tu fasses un solo, une petit single, et je veux que se soit chanson là! Cependant, c'est une chanson inédite, que personne n'a lu à part moi bien sur et son auteur, j'aimerais pour ce retour que tu composes la piste instrumentale.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je peux le faire?

- Je ne pense pas, je sais, tu en fais ce que tu veux. L'idée est de te faire un petit solo pour remettre votre groupe à la page, faire revenir les fans après tant d'absence et le solo du leader est la meilleure idée, après la chanson du solo peut aussi être utiliser par le groupe car je souhaite que tu fasses une composition instrumentale. Et en parallèle de cela, nous commencerons dans quelques jours les préparations du nouvel album des A. N. Jell.

- Monsieur, je comprends parfaitement cette stratégie commerciale, qui est d'ailleurs excellente, mais je ne suis pas encore bien pour me remettre aussi rapidement au travail.

- Je savais que tu comprendrais, mais pour ta requête, je ne peux malheureusement pas te l'accorder, trop de temps est passé pour reculer l'échéance. Je te laisserais autant de temps que tu veux après, pour l'instant le groupe doit faire les premiers titres.

Le garçon fixait derrière ses lunettes son président, celui-ci avait toujours été à peu prés juste, qu'il lui refuse cela voulait dire que les caisses devaient être renflouée ou juste qu'il ne voulait pas que le groupe ne tombe dans l'oublie. Il n'y avait pas que leur groupe dans l'agence, mais A. N. Jell était le premier groupe de celle-ci, il y avait donc une question sentimental peut-être.

- Je vois, très bien, je commencerais dès aujourd'hui alors. Mais je voulais savoir une autre chose, quand allai-je être prévenu de l'arriver d'un.. nouveau membre? Encore une chose faite sans m'avertir, ça me rappelle il y a quelques années.

- Oui, j'avais oublié ce détail, et cette fois tu ne peux rien n'y faire, la décision a été divulgué au public il y a quelques temps. J'espère que tu t'entendras bien avec votre nouveau bassiste. C'est un gentil garçon.

TaeKyung n'était pas convaincu pour deux sous mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il se leva et prit les papiers devant le président Ahn et s'en alla vers sa salle de composition préférée ou plutôt habituelle. Il ferma la porte derrière lui s'installa sur la chaise et soupira.

Devant les paroles de la chanson complètement gâteau d'un jeune homme dont la fille de ses rêves accepte enfin ses avances, il soupira une deuxième fois, comme le MiNam qu'il avait connu a pu écrire des idioties pareilles? Il se stoppa quelques secondes avec les yeux grands ouverts et dit :

- Ah moins que... Nan... Il sortirait avec... Pas possible.

Il eut un petit rire et imagina le duo qui jouait à chat et chien depuis le moment où il s'était rencontré. Plus il lisait les paroles plus il voyait les visages HeYi et MiNam. Soudainement il eut envie d'écrire lui aussi. D'écrire sur ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, de faire partir ses sentiments sur le papier, de les donner aux autres pour ne plus qu'ils le gênent. Il prit une feuille de papier et un crayon et réfléchit par où il allait commencer.

...

Il était encore tôt et ça avait bien roulé sur la route. Il avait abandonné la femme qu'il aimait pour retourner dans la dur réalité où il avait fait des choses pas très jolies qu'il regrettait. MiNam avançait dans l'aller. Il ne savait pas quoi vraiment penser.

Il ne voulait pas blesser sa soeur, mais il ne voulait pas non plus trahir son ami, et il y avait le facteur leader aussi qui rentrait en jeu. Deux ans et demi auparavant, il avait rencontré ces trois types, ces trois gars qu'il n'avait vu qu'en images. Ils étaient devenus des amis, des frères, des personnes importantes. Il était coincé.

MiNam se dirigea vers sa chambre, il voulait être sur qu'elle allait bien, que des sillons de larmes n'avaient pas creuser ses joues. Il avait eu un petit compte-rendu du bordel qu'il y avait eu le jour d'avant. Il savait que sa soeur était sensible. Qu'elle prenait presque tut au pied de la lettre. Car même si elle semblait être plus forte de l'extérieur, il l'a connaissait mieux que quiconque, et savait comment elle était.

Il fut surpris de trouver son lit vide à 7h15 du matin lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, il s'approcha et posa sa paume de main contre le matelas, il était froid. Il sortit de sa chambre pris d'une légère panique car il ne savait franchement pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire à cet heure là du matin.

Mais à peine qu'il posa le pied dehors de sa chambre qu'il comprit. La porte juste en face était ouverte, une chambre close depuis deux ans, il la poussa doucement et passa sa tête dans son encolure. Une bosse se formait sous les couvertures. Son cœur se serra encore un peu plus. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça? Il ravala ses remord et referma correctement la porte.

Il prit quelques respirations et descendit à l'étage pour commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner.

...

- Woaw, j'aimerais me réveiller plus souvent avec des odeurs comme ça lorsque je sors de ma chambre! S'exclama Jérémy en descendant les marches tout en s'étirant.

- Ah, toi aussi tu trouves que c'est une bonne chose? Rigola DongJun qui était déjà assit à table une tasse en main.

Jérémy se contenta de répondre par un "mouai" et s'installa sur un tabouret pour ensuite de servir un verre de jus d'orange.

- Hé bien, ça ne va pas? Questionna MiNam.

- Non, j'ai un peu mal dormi la nuit dernière, mais ça va aller. ShinWoo n'est pas encore descendu ?

- La preuve que non, MiNyu dort encore aussi, et n'allez pas la réveillée, compris, dit MiNam en prenant sa voix de grand frère protecteur, car sinon, je ne sais pas si je pourrais vous assurer votre sécurité, ce qui serait bien dommage, non?

- Eh bien, ça sent la menace par ici..

- Oh, ShinWoo, on parlait de toi y'a deux secondes.

- Tu veux dire, juste avant des menaces à peine cacher?

- Yep, tu veux du thé? J'en ai préparé.

- Non désolé, je dois partir, y'a le pot de fin de tournage, il faut que j'y sois vers 11h00, et comme je dois passer faire un truc avant, je peux pas rester.

- Ok. Amuse-toi bien alors.

- Ouai, j'espère que tu passeras un bon moment, renchérit DongJun en apportant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

ShinWoo récupéra sa veste et ses clés de voiture.

- Alors j'y vais, passez une bonne journée les mecs.

- Vous voulez une brioche? Questionna MiNam en se tournant vers les deux autres garçons après que ShinWoo soit sortis.

- C'est hallucinant combien il est toujours dehors ce petit, marmonna Jérémy en acceptant la nourriture.

- C'est à se poser des questions quand même.

- Le travail, le travail, t'inquiète, tu devrais bientôt connaitre les joies de la promotion d'album petit DongJun.

- Dis donc, ça m'a l'air vachement rassurant comme tu le dis.

Les garçons rigolèrent et se turent, qui pouvait bien venir chez eux à cette heure là.

- Qui va ouvrir? Questionna le violet.

- J'ai fait à manger, c'est donc pas mon rôle, déclara MiNam soulager de se décharger de cette tâche.

- Ah~~ Moi je dois aller aux toilettes, envie pressante, sortit comme excuse DongJun avec une sourire contrit.

- Aigoo, franchement, les jeunes de nos jours, plus aucune considération. Bon je vais voir, le premier qui touche à mon morceau, je me le fais, compris?

Les deux plus jeunes hochèrent la tête avec un petit sourire en coin pas rassurant. Le plus vieux se dégagea, il se recoiffa rapidement en passant devant un miroir et mit ses tongs pour descendre jusqu'à l'entrée.

Cependant, en bas, il oublia de vérifier qui était à la porte et l'ouvrit, un flash l'aveugla puis une masse poussa un cri et lui sauta dessus.Jérémy était choqué sur le coup, par le mélange hystérique surtout.

- JÉRÉMY OPPA! Tu as sentis que c'était moi, hein? Cria presque ShinAh.

- Bon dieu...Arg.. Arriva-t-il à prononcer avant de se faire étrangler.

Il eut un peu de mal, mais réussit à se dégager en la repoussant.

- Oh, calme-toi un peu! Dit-il pas très content en se relevant.

- Hi, désolée, ShinWoo m'a dit que je pouvais passer la journée ici, si je voulais, dit-elle avec son air le plus candide.

- Ah, heu.. d'accord alors.

Il referma la porte derrière eux.

- Alors, viens, on déjeunait.

Elle sauta de joie et s'accrocha à son bras. Jérémy gémit intérieurement, pourquoi donc ShinWoo leur foutait dans les pattes la petite sœur?

- Les gars? C'était ShinAh.

- Ah... Heu.. C'est qui? Questionna MiNam en voyant la jeune fille pendue au bras de Jérémy qui semblait.. Souffrir?

- Nan mais franchement, elle est encore là elle? Cracha presque la jeune fille en voyant le jeune homme. Plus que collante c'est pas possible.

L'expression de MiNam se fonça. MiNam, comme beaucoup, n'aimait pas se faire insulter, d'autant plus par une inconnue mal élevée.

- Excuse-moi gamine, mais tu es chez moi, alors prends un autre ton, commença-t-il en s'avançant vers elle d'un air assez menaçant. J'accepte beaucoup de choses, mais les insultes gratuites non, alors soit tu dégages et je t'aiderais à partir, soit tu t'excuses tout de suite, capiche?

- Hein? Heu.. Tu es Go MiNam? Demanda-t-elle inquiète de sa bourde.

- Ah... Parce qu'en plus tes insultes étaient destinées à ma sœur? Puis-je vraiment laisser passer ça? Continua-t-il en marchant doucement et en se faisant craquer les articulations des doigts.

- Je.. Je suis vraiment désolée! Dit-elle en se pliant en deux tout en relâchant le bras de Jérémy, qui s'éloigna d'elle.

- Franchement, les jeunes de nos jours...Ah, je suis énervé maintenant, merci.

- Je .. Je suis ShinAh, la petite soeur de ShinWoo.

- Oh, je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'excuse, aucunement. AHh, je vais sortir Jolie, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, DongJun, tu veux venir, Jérémy?

- Moi Je viens, tu restes ici, DongJun?

- Je suis une peu obligé j'ai l'impression, allez-y, je m'occupe de tout ici.

...

Quand MiNyu descendit au salon, elle fut surprise de la première chose qu'elle vit, c'est à dire, ShinAh pleurant dans ses main sur le canapé avec un DongJun qui lui tapotait le dos en mode un peu blasé. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, au moment ou la jeune fille releva son visage pour la fusiller du regard.

Elle se détourna vers la cuisine laissant la jeune fille repartir dans d'interminables pleurs. DongJun se leva et s'avança vers elle. Elle chuchota à son encontre:

- Il se passe quoi? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'aime encore moins qu'hier?

- Disons que lorsqu'elle est arrivé, elle n'a pas été tendre avec les mots.

- Attends que je devine, y'avait MiNam?

Il hocha la tête comme si tout était expliqué.

- Et elle s'est trompée... Oulà, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas mâché ses mots.

Elle se servi un tasse de thé froid, et s'approcha de la jeune fille. Elle s'accroupit en face d'elle et lui demanda.

- Désolée pour mon frère, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit, mais quoi que se soit que tu ais dit, il n'avait pas à être virulent envers toi. Tu as pris ton petit déjeuner?

- Rhoo, lâche-moi! Fais pas semblant d'être gentille, ton frère avait tout à fait raison en plus!

La gamine se releva en poussant MiNyu vers l'arrière et partit dans les toilettes.

- Eh bien, réussit-elle à dire en regardant son thé par terre.

DongJun s'approcha d'elle avec une serviette et l'aida à se relever.

- C'est un cas, et j'ai pas l'impression qu'on en sera débarrassé.

- Faut pas dire ça... Tiens, tu attendais quelqu'un? Demanda-t-elle en entendant la sonnerie.

- Non, mais c'est d'ailleurs de plus en plus fréquent les visite surprise, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bon, je vais voir alors, tu peux nettoyer s'il te plait?

Elle passa ses pieds dans les chaussons de son frère et descendit.

- Bonjour HeYi, ah, si tu cherches MiNam, il n'est pas là. Je l'ai pas encore vu d'ailleurs.

- Ce n'est pas lui que je venais voir, tu peux venir avec moi? J'ai des choses à te dire. Dit-elle sérieuse.

...

- Vois-tu, je ne peux pas tout te dire, j'ai promis à MiNam, enfin même si je ne l'ai pas fait à vive voix, je sais qu'il me fait confiance, donc ce que je vais te dire va te sembler flou.

- Tu sais que tu es en train de m'inquiéter?

- Je me doute, je te demande juste de ne pas en vouloir à MiNam. Juste cela.

- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi j'en voudrai à MiNam? Questionna MiNyu de plus en plus confuse.

- Désolée, je sais que ça doit être bizarre, mais les retours, tout cela, que tu sauras de quoi je parle bientôt. N'en veux pas à MiNam, ou du moins essaye de le pardonner.

- AHh, tu me donnes envie de savoir maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? SI je dois lui en vouloir, c'est que je suis concernée, j'ai donc le droit de savoir.

- Ne le questionne pas, s'il te plait, laisse juste les choses se faire. Je dois aller à mon shooting, je vais te laisser. T'inquiète, je vais payer, c'est moi qui t'a amené ici presque de force, dit-elle avec un petit sourire comme pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

...

_J'avais conscience que tu partais un temps, _  
><em>Je n'aurais pas cru que cela dur si longtemps. <em>

_Un jour sans aucune nouvelle, puis deux, _  
><em>En moins de plus en plus grand était le creux.<em>

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il penchait, il n'avait même pas encore toucher une fois sa guitare pour commencer la composition de la chanson de MiNam, et deux strophes pour une chansons il avait écrit. Il avait mal dans chacun des mots.

_..._

Après mainte et mainte excuse, ShinWoo avait enfin pu partir du repas, il savait que s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une excuse pour s'éclipser il devrait rester longtemps. Et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, il avait rendez-vous.

Il enfonça une casquette sur sa tête et prit sa voiture, il récupéra sa belle prés du restaurant où les membres du tournage faisaient la fête.

- Alors, ça s'est bien passé? Demanda SaeJung.

- Pourquoi ça irait mal? Répondit-il dans un petit sourire. Au fait, je voulais te demander quelque chose.

- Je t'écouterais, mais seulement si tu m'offres un glace, dit-elle en posant la main sur son ventre.

- Grrr... Comment je fais pour sortir avec toi?

- Bon, ok, je pense que je pourrais faire sans, donc que voulais-tu me dire?

_- _Je... ça t'intéresserait de rencontrer les autres membres de mon groupe, mes amis?

- Commença les rencontrer? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

_- _Je veux dire, pour moi, notre relation est sérieuse, j'aimerais donc, te présenter aux personnes que j'aime, enfin si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave.

- Non, c'est pas ça, c'est que, tu sais, tu ne me connais pas encore parfaitement, cela ne fait que quelques temps qu'on est ensemble..

_- _Tu veux dire que.. tu ne veux pas? Dit-il avec une expression de chiot.

- C'est pas ça, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de les rencontrer, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'investisses trop dans notre relation, je tiens beaucoup à toi, mais il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas.

Le garçon avait toujours le regard sur la route, mais il fronça les sourcils, il savait que la jeune femme pour qui son cœur battait depuis peu lui cacher quelque chose, elle l'avait déjà prévenu, et il s'était aventuré à vouloir être avec elle, c'est pour son obstination qu'elle avait accepté ses avances, et un amour était peut-être né. Il voulait bien sur savoir quel était ce secret, mais pour lui, il se disait qu'importe ce qu'il est, il l'aimerait toujours, elle pourtant n'avait pas l'air d'y croire et ça le blesser.

- Désolée pour ce que je dis, j'accepte de les rencontrer, ne t'inquiète pas.

...

- Oh Oppa, Jérémy, vous êtes là.

- Oui, on est allé sortir Jolie, la pauvre petite, on l'a un peu mise de côté depuis quelques jours.

- Bon, petite sœur, les gens, je dois aller à l'agence, rendez-vous avec le patron, vous connaissez. Déclara MiNam en se relevant comme il grattouillait le ventre de la chienne.

Le grand-frère partit en lançant un dernier regard avertisseur à ShinAh. MiNyu avait décidé de ne pas parler de sa rencontre avec HeYi, car en premier lieu ce n'était pas le moment idéal, en second lieu, ils étaient en public, et troisième lieu, elle lui avait demandé de ne rien dire. Elle suivit du regard la silhouette de son frère disparaitre dans les escaliers. Quelque chose la frappa alors, il avait grandit, il lui semblait plus grand et plus épais qu'avant, le t-shirt bleu nuit qu'il portait mouler avec perfection son dos.

Elle se rendit alors compte la chance qu'elle avait eu de ne pas se faire avoir plus tôt en tant que garçon, heureusement qu'ils avaient été encore jeune avant le change.

- Pour me pardonner, je peux vous faire quelque chose à manger, proposa d'une petite voix ShinAh, à toi aussi hein, termina-t-elle avec un regard vague pour MiNyu.

- C'est plutôt une bonne idée, répondit DongJun pour essayer de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. MiNyu tu viens, on rentre.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et suivit le garçon. Jérémy ne voulant pas du tout rester plus d'une seconde en tête à tête avec la jeune hystérique suivit le mouvement en passant son bras autour du cou de MiNyu pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille. Et la plus jeune ne put que bouger elle aussi, tout en gonflant les joues en voyant son idole et une fille qu'elle n'aimait pas se tenir aussi proche.

...

Après une longue balade en voiture, SHinWoo ramena SaeJung et rentra. Il était nerveux, heureux, frustré, il allait la présenté officiellement aux membres de son groupe, de sa famille presque.

Avant que MiNam, ou plutôt MiNyu arrive dans le groupe, il n'y avait jamais eu de gros conflits d'intérêts, les choses pour lesquelles ils s'énervaient auparavant été la nourriture, certaines réponses toutes faites pour des interviews, qui passe à la salle de bain en premier (enfin non puisqu'ils en avaient une chacun), bref ce genre de choses. Il y avait eu ensuite l'énorme bombe, le conflit le plus dur dans l'histoire du groupe, l'arriver du nouveau, enfin de la nouvelle. C'était presque à se demander comment le groupe avait tenu pendant cette période, les membres avaient été sous tension permanence. Vraiment pas cool. Et là, il avait l'impression que ça allait repartir dans ce sens.

Mais ce n'était pas de la faute de MiNyu, il l'avait tellement vu effondrée qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas le moteur de cette nouvelle crise.

ShinWoo réfléchissait aux récentes interactions qu'il s'était passé en quelques jours à peines (trois jours zut!), debout, le nez en l'air vers la maison. Il soupira et passa sa clé dans la serrure de la porte en métal.

De l'extérieur il entendait du bruit, beaucoup de bruit, il entra discrètement dans la maison en se faisait pour sa part très silencieux. Un petit coup d'oeil dans le salon, et il savait ce qu'il se passait. D'après le comportement des uns et des autres c'étaient pas trop compliqué pour lui qui était observateur. DongJun essayait d'attirer l'attention de MiNyu dans une discussion, heu... passionnante? Bref, et il essayait aussi de virer Jérémy, la pauvre MiNyu coincée entre les deux garçons tentait bien que mal à suivre les deux conversations, d'un DongJun voulant son attention, et d'un Jérémy plus que crispait qui voulait pas qu'elle ne l'abandonne à ... sa sœur. Il avait honte. vraiment honte d'avoir une sœur pareille. Mais comment avait-elle réussir à convaincre les trois occupants de la maison de la laisser entrer?

Mais malgré le chaos ambiant un sourire naquit sur ses propres lèvres, ils avaient l'air tellement gamin comme ça.

Puis son regard retomba sur le visage presque exaspéré de leur nouveau membre, et sa discussion avec Jérémy la veille lui revint en mémoire. Son cerveau se mit à réfléchir de nouveau avec comme expression un froncement de sourcils. Si Jérémy avait dit vrai alors c'était très étrange. Le guitariste s'éloigna du salon et monta à l'étage par l'extérieur pour faire le moins de bruit possible. C'était aussi une action bizarre, étrange, stupide(?), ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais après tout, il était curieux. En plus il avait l'air d'être occuper. DongJun ne montera pas à l'étage, non?

...

_Ton visage était une si belle image, _  
><em>Il s'estompe pour de la haine avec l'âge, <em>

_Mais malgré tout cela je t'aime, _  
><em>Et malgré tout cela je t'aime,<em>

Il n'avait pas mangé, il était accroché à son stylo. Il avait sauté le repas, il sentait que son ventre allait le rappeler à l'ordre, mais il avait eu tellement de mal à sortir les quatre lignes suivantes qu'il ne voulait pas lâcher la chose. Il avait envie de tout pardonner, d'aller s'excuser et de la prendre dans ses bras pour la serrer très fort, oh oui, il en avait envie.

...

Son cœur battait très fort. Il aimait cette sensation et avait l'impression de faire vraiment quelque chose d'interdit, d'extraordinaire. Un léger ricanement passa la barrière de ses lèvres. On aurait dit un espion à sa première mission. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il embrassa la chambre du regard et eut une légère pensée à ce à quoi elle servait avant, c'est à dire d'une salle de "rangement" où chacun mettaient les cadeaux de fans trop encombrant. Dans l'ensemble elle était classe, avec pleins de petits signes de la présence de la nature, un style un peu campagnard mais agréable à l'oeil et qui avait l'air profondément confortable.

Pourtant ShinWoo n'était pas avancé, oui, il cherchait quelque chose, quoi, il ne le savait pas encore, quelque chose qui aurait pu être dans la chambre de MiNam. Ou qui appartenait à MiNyu. A cette idée, le jeune homme eut un nouveau froncement de sourcils, pourquoi à MiNyu? Il se dirigea en premier lieu vers le bureau, car c'est souvent là que l'ont caché des choses. Ou pas. Il s'arrêta sur son chemin, où irait-il cacher un truc?

Il se dirigea alors vers le lit, s'agenouilla à coté de la tête et passa son bras sous l'oreiller : rien.

Il lança un coup d'oeil vers la porte et tendit l'oreille, pas de bruit suspect pour l'instant. Dans un sens ShinWoo se sentait presque honteux de faire ce qu'il faisait là, mais l'aspect mission le séduisait, oui, faire ça c'était amusant, il pouvait pas dire le contraire. Mais son action n'était fondée que sur une spéculation, chose qui le fit rougir de honte. "Pardonne-moi DongJun, mais j'ai envie de faire mon gamin. " se dit-il plus pour lui-même. Il se retourna au bureau qu'il examina sous tous les angles. Il était vraiment septique de trouver quelque chose dans le premier tiroir, qui cache un truc dans le premier tiroir? Il l'ouvrit quand même.

Il ne rigolait plus, ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur le paquet d'enveloppes. Il se baissa à auteur du tiroir pour mieux regarder. Non il ne rêvait pas, un tas de lettres venant de l'étranger étaient presque sur le point de déborder du tiroir.

Puis il sursauta. La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit en grand laissant la lumière dominante du couloir éclairer toute la chambre et non que la petite surface qu'arrivait à éclairer son portable.

DongJun avait l'air lui aussi tout à fait étonner en voyant ShinWoo accroupit dans sa chambre dans le noir. Mais son regard changea bien vite lorsqu'il comprit ce que le guitariste avait trouvé.


	5. Episode 4

**Disclamer :** La série, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont aux sœurs Hong!

**Genre:** Romance

**Titre :** You are Complicated (oui c'est pour faire style)

**Autres:** on, j'ai aucune excuse valable, je n'avais pas la foi d'écrire (et j'avais surtout un tas d'autres choses à faire). Mais j'ai recommencé à écrire sur papier y'a quelques temps, et voilà, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'abandonnerais pas cette fiction, même s'il me faut, je ne sais combien de temps pour la finir.

Après, j'avais aussi une très grosse organisation d'écriture pour cette fiction, je pense que je vais mettre de côté cette organisation de monstre (je déconne même pas), et je me remets au feeling (en espérant que se soit pas trop mauvais), bien sur, je garde aussi précieusement les premiers liens que j'ai créé dans mon organisation, donc pas d'inquiétude ^^.

Je ne me permets pas de vous dire que vous aurez la suite bientôt non plus.

Ah oui, et pour tout de même essayer que vous ayez des sorties plus régulières (keuf, keuf), j'ai décidé de faire de coupé les 'épisodes" en plusieurs parties.

**melmi** : hihi, il y a toujours des incidents sur les relations~~ J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre et qu'il y a des choses que tu avais deviné... ou pas =P (désolée encore du retard)

**Lilyth :** Oui, toi qui voulais lire la suite très vite, je m'excuse vraiment, j'essayerais de faire plus vite pour la prochaine fois! Mais vraiment plus suis contente que tu ais trouvé le chapitre 3 'délicieux' ^^

**gigi** : De rien, j'espère que cette suite te plaira.

**Yuna Usagi :** Héhé, contente que tu aimes bien, j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 4 (oui je vais me planquer )<br>**

_DongJun avait l'air lui aussi tout à fait étonné en voyant ShinWoo accroupit dans sa chambre dans le noir. Mais son regard changea bien vite lorsqu'il comprit ce que le guitariste avait trouvé._

* * *

><p>Il y eut un long silence, un très long silence même. Aucun des deux hommes n'osaient prendre la parole. Les deux étaient, dans un sens, en tord, l'un peut-être un peu plus que l'autre, mais cela ne changer rien à cet instant. Commencer une attaque, une insulte, montrer un esprit orageux n'auraient fait qu'aggraver la situation enliser qui se serait enliser dans une mauvaise fois répugnante.<p>

Le temps semblait donc s'être arrêter, qui devait quand même parler en premier, briser cet instant de découverte, et surtout pour dire quoi?

DongJun ne fit même pas de mouvement pour allumer la lumière de la chambre, seule la lumière du couloir laissait entrevoir la scène et celle blanche et petite du portable du guitariste. Chacun était tellement absorber par l'autre qu'ils n'entendirent pas l'éléphant, ou plutôt l'être humain qui courrait dans le couloir dans leur direction.

- Hé DongJun! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Questionna une vois parfaitement reconnaissable, qui réveilla d'ailleurs les deux garçons de leur pseudo-transe.

Oui, MiNyu, elle était venue chercher le garçon car, à l'avis de ShinAh, il ne fallait pas 10 plombes pour ramener un paquet de cartes. Bien qu'elle pensait aussi pourvoir profiter quelques minutes seule avec Jérémy. MiNyu l'avait deviné, et pour pas non plus se la mettre complètement à dos, avait accepté d'aller chercher le bassiste, de plus elle en avait un peu marre d'être prise entre deux feux, franchement servir de bouclier ça ne la motivait pas. Et puis, Jérémy n'allait pas mourir de rester deux minutes avec elle, c'est pas comme si c'était une véritable psychopathe, juste une fille fan, bon un peu groupie aussi, mais il devait en avoir l'habitude depuis le temps.

La jeune fille était donc montée à l'étage retrouver le bassiste pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait. AU milieu des escaliers, elle fut tout de même pris par un léger sentiment de culpabilité en laissant le garçon comme ça, elle accéléra donc le pas pour revenir rapidement auprès du violet. Elle fut énormément étonnée de trouver DongJun devant la porte de sa chambre, immobile, comme figé avec une expression indécise accroché au visage, pour dire, il ne l'avait même pas entendu courir dans sa direction.

Elle avait donc dit ces quelques mots en passant la tête dans l'entrebâille de la porte.

DongJun eut un léger mouvement de recul du à sa surprise. Elle fut étonnée de voir le visage de ShinWoo dans la chambre éclairer seulement par un halo blanc provenant de son téléphone portable, et le dit garçon le ft tout autant en voyant le visage de la jeune fille.

Les quelques secondes qui suivirent passèrent très rapidement, DongJun attrapa la jeune femme par les épaules, et pour lui faire sortir de son champ de vision ShinWoo, il la poussa vers l'arrière. ShinWoo eut lui aussi un réflexe, et d'un coup de genoux sur le côté, le tiroir plein de lettres claqua en se refermant. Il releva les yeux vers l'endroit où se tenait MiNyu quelques temps avant, mais celle-ci avait disparu dans le couloir en hoquetant de surprise sous le mouvement brutal du bassiste.

Les cœurs des deux garçons battaient à vitesse rapide dans leurs oreilles, leurs perceptions s'étaient amplifiées par l'adrénaline et le stresse de la situation.

DongJun savait que si elle découvrait cela, ses chances seraient détruites à néant, et déjà qu'elles n'étaient pas bien grande, il ne devait pas tout rater maintenant.

Et ShinWoo, malgré sa découverte, aimait bien le nouveau membre des A.. En quelques mois, même s'il n'était pas aussi proche avec lui que l'était MiNam, il avait appris à connaître ce garçon sensible et fleur bleue qu'il était, il lui avait confié quelques inquiétudes, il faisait parti des personnes qu'il considérait comme étant de sa famille, comme chacun des membres de ce groupe qu'il aimait tant. Son côté simple, un peu campagnard et impulsif, il l'aimait comme un jeune frère. Ils en discuteraient à tête froide, il lui expliquerait, bien que pour lui les raisons commençaient à être clair. Il fallait qu'il comprenne cependant entièrement ses motivations avant de crier au traitre, ou tout simplement de faire quelque chose.

ShinWoo savait qu'il avait toujours été le plus calme, le plus réfléchis du groupe, il n'allait donc pas devenir aussi tranchant et froid ou impulsif et bancal que les deux autres membres fondateurs. Et d'ailleurs, il allait devoir avoir aussi une petite explication avec MiNam.

Après donc avoir fermer le tiroir et vérifier que rien ne dépasser, il se précipité vers l'entrée de la chambre.

- Hé! Vous allez bien? Demanda-t-il essoufflé comme s'il avait couru un marathon... ou oublié de respirer pendant un moment.

- C'est plutôt à moi de demander ça, répliqua MiNyu en essayant de se relever. Car, je viens voir si DongJun trouve le jeu de cartes, mais il est pétrifié devant sa chambre, toi tu es dans le noir dans sa chambre, et je me retrouve les fesses par terre, termina-t-elle dans un sourire plein de sous entendus. Je me demande donc maintenant qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu trouver.

- Heu.. Non. Désolée, ah.. Je ne voulais pas, essaya de dire le dire DongJun complètement paniquer d'avoir mit la jeune fille à terre.

- Et attends, je rigole, c'est normal d'avoir des secrets entre garçons, je te promets que je n'irais pas voir ce que tu planques là-bas, continua-t-elle en levant une main.

DongJun encore trop stressé, ne comprit pas le sous-entendu, alors que ShinWoo explosa de rire, même si cela confirmer bien que MiNyu avait bien changé en deux ans.

- Dit donc toi, depuis quand tu as perdu ton attitude de Sœur? La taquina-t-il.

- Désolée, mais j'ai appris bien des choses là-bas, si tu savais à quel point certaines personnes parlent de tout, répliqua-t-elle en l'accompagnant dans ses rires.

Le pauvre bassiste était lui médusé par l'étrange explosion de gaité qu'il ne comprenait pas. MiNyu se reprit alors et lui tapota l'épaule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave si tu n'as pas compris, c'était une blague, au pire tu demanderas à ShinWoo de t'expliquer... Bon, tu récupères le jeu de cartes pour que l'on puisse tirer Jérémy des griffes de ta soeur, termina-t-elle à l'attention de ShinWoo.

- Il faudra vraiment que je m'excuse envers lui, je lui ai apporté sa plus fervente groupie.

- T'inquiète, je crois qu'il y a pire, et puis même si elle est un peu collante, je l'aime bien, enfin... ça dépend, mais ça va, elle n'est pas violente ou autre.

- Tu ne la connais pas, c'est pour cela que tu dis ça, j'ai vécu assez avec elle pour te dire, qu'elle n'est vraiment pas de tout repos, de plus, elle peut être dangereuse, mais bon, pour l'instant ça à l'air d'aller.

- Hum... Bon, je descends, je dis que je l'aime bien, mais j'avoue que la laisser trop longtemps seule avec Jérémy, je ne trouve pas ça cool pour lui. On vous attend!

Elle s'éloigna vers les escaliers des deux hommes, DongJun ressortit tout déconfit de sa chambre (avec le paquet en main), il passe à côté de ShinWoo qui l'attrapa par le bras. Ce contact le fit se tourner, le plus vieux croisa alors un regard triste et résigné. Il laissa transparaitre un visage sérieux, mais légèrement déçu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien tant que nous n'aurons pas eu une petite discussion, glissa le plus vieux en lui passant devant.

A l'arriver des autres, Jérémy poussa un soupire de soulagement, il arriva à décoller ShinAh de son bras et alla se planquer derrière MiNyu qui était la première revenue.

- YAH! Arrête de me coller comme ça! S'exclama-t-il vers la jeune femme encore sur le canapé.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, vexée. Elle allait se plaindre, elle n'aimait pas la façon du garçon de tenir le bras de MiNyu, plein de possessivité, de protection, comme s'il se retenait à elle. Cela lui serra le coeur. Il s'éloignait d'elle, il ne la laissait pas s'approcher, il la repoussait et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle lui donnait un amour fou tout entier, elle ne comprenait pas qu'il ne l'acceptait pas à bras ouvert. Elle était spéciale, non? Un être à part, pas comme les autres, elle était différente des autres gamines qu'elle connaissait. Il ne le voyait peut-être pas encore, mais elle, elle savait à qu'elle point elle était spéciale, elle était la sœur de ShinWoo.

Elle ouvra la bouche pour dire quelque chose, pour se protéger de l'attaque verbale. Cependant, son frère lui en laissa pas le temps, il la prit par le bras et lui dit sans détours :

- Bon je pense que ça suffit, je te ramène à ton dortoir et pas de discussion, il est tard.

- Mais...

- pas de mais, pas de protestations, je n'ai pas envie de te ramener à pas d'heure, je travail et j'ai des choses à faire, de plus tu dois te préparer pour ta rentrée. Donc je te ramène.

La jeune fille s'embruma et referma la bouche, elle aurait pu se rebiffer, mais Jérémy était là, il la fixait comme quelqu'un de dérangeant. De plus son frère avait été très ferme, elle n'aurait pas eu le dernier mot. Il la tira par ailleurs vers l'arrière, elle se laissa faire, il fut surpris du manque de résistant mais il ne s'en plaint pas. Et ils partirent.

- Je ne sais pas vous, mais je n'ai plus trop envie de jouer là, déclara Jérémy en allant s'assoir sur une chaise.

- Sinon, on commande quelque chose pour manger? Questionna DongJun.

- Pourquoi pas, tu commandes, prends n'importe quoi pour moi, tu connais mes goûts, et en attendant, je vais prendre une douche, en plus je suis claqué, ma demi nuit blanche d'hier soir m'a tué.

- Prends pour moi aussi ce que tu veux, je vais chercher mes papiers, je les ai pas regardé de la journée.

...

- C'est étrange, trop étrange, il doit y avoir quelque chose...

- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes? Questionna ShinWoo en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge.

La jeune fille stoppa son mordillement de doigts pour tourner son regard sur son frère, il vivait 24h sur 24 avec ces gens, donc ils étaient proches. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, si?

- Rien...

Le silence s'installa dans la voiture, ShinWoo n'avait pas envie de subir une crise de sa sœur, mais il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, il ne pensait franchement pas, que les choses tourneraient ainsi, il aurait bien voulu qu'elle s'entende bien avec les autres membres du groupe, mais quelque chose clochait. Il savait qu'elle adorait Jérémy, mais ça avait l'air presque trop, de plus il la sentait se braquer, il connait sa sœur, et savait qu'elle pouvait devenir très étrange parfois.

- ShinAh.?

- Huh?

- Dans le groupe ton préféré, c'est bien Jérémy?

- Oui, je l'adore, c'est mon idole, répondit-elle comme si elle avait oublié ses problèmes, des paillettes pleins les yeux. D'ailleurs, je suis vraiment heureuse de l'avoir rencontrer.

- Hum... Et quel est le membre que tu apprécies le moins?

- Go MiNam, en plus tu ne m'avais même pas prévenu qu'il y aurait un nouveau.

- Eh bien, tu n'as même pas réfléchis, c'est très catégorique.

- Oui mais non... Je sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment apprécié, il est charismatique oui, mais c'est étrange. Pourquoi?

- Hein? Pour rien, juste comme ça, j'ai l'impression que tu n'aimes pas trop MiNyu, donc je me demandais si ça avait un rapport...

- Tu veux dire que c'est de famille? Oui, je ne sais pas non plus, tu l'as connait depuis longtemps, et moi de quelques jours, mais j'ai des aprioris, et de ce que je vois, je l'aime encore moins cette fille.

- S'il te plait, ne sois pas trop dure avec elle, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas comme ça.

- Attends, c'est très clair, y'a deux ans, tu ne nous dis pas que tu as une copine, on découvre à la télé que tu as une petite amie, et en plus c'est la sœur jumelle de Go MiNam, tu nous dis que tu viens avec elle pour la présenter, elle n'est pas avec toi, et tu sembles vraiment triste, et qu'est-ce qu'on découvre peu après? Votre chanteur, Hwang TaeKyung qui l'embrasse au milieu d'un concert, comment veux-tu que je l'apprécie avec ça?

- Arrêtes, tu ne sais pas tout!

- Ok, je me tais, mais je n'en pense pas moins, car excuse-moi, je ne sais peut-être pas tout, mais je sais ce que je vois, sinon explique-moi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a que je ne sais pas? Hein? C'est juste que c'est une mauvaise fille qui t'a fait tourné en bourrique et qui maintenant, je ne sais même pas si elle est avec TaeKyung Oppa ou avec Jérémy Oppa tellement qu'ils sont proches.

Les mains de ShinWoo serrent le volent jusqu'à s'en blanchir les phalanges, une tension palpable naquit. ShinAh se tue, elle voyait parfaitement qu'elle commençait à énervé son frère, on sentait la fureur se dessiner sur ses traits. Elle tourna son visage vers la vitre et y déposa son front, cette discussion était stérile, ils en avaient déjà eu, c'était loin d'être la première, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle disait franchement ce qu'elle pensait de la situation, qu'elle disait aussi clairement ces choses en les étalant bien devant lui.

Mais à ce moment aussi, elle eut un déclic, elle avait toujours pensé que cette histoire était étrange, mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait dit à voix haute, maintenant à voir la réaction de son frère, elle analysait son visage reflété sur la vitre. Elle comprit, il y avait eut quelque chose, quelque chose qui n'a pas été dévoilé au public, un secret qui traine depuis deux ans dans les tiroirs. Quelque chose qui concerne le groupe, et MiNyu.

...

Il avait chanté en pensant à elle, il avait écrit en pensant à elle, elle l'obsédait, plus que lorsqu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas là. Il savait qu'elle était pas loin, que si il voulait il pouvait la voir.

TaeKyung ne savait pas quoi penser. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de l'écouter, de retourner la voir pour connaitre ses motivations, de plus il n'avait là personne de son côté. Quand on l'appelait, c'était pour lui dire de venir la voir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent? Comment peuvent-ils la croire et ne pas être énervé contre elle.

Il ne comprenait pas, il se sentait exclu du groupe qu'ils formaient, aucun ne prenait son parti, aucun n'avait une fureur comme lui. Il s'était délibérément enfermé à l'armée, aucune information de son passage là-bas n'avait filtré, il avait eu envie de se couper du monde ne voyant aucune nouvelle arrivée.

Il l'avait fait promettre au directeur, pas de visite, pas de photos, pas de nouvelles, il avait du jouer de tous ses talents pour le faire accepter, comme aussi le fait de sa sortie avait été un secret. Il s'était complètement refermé alors que les autres s'étaient ouverts. Même ShinWoo lui semblait plus extraverti qu'avant, que lui.

Il s'était coupé volontairement du monde, et cela ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé.

Mais il était lui, il acceptait mal d'avoir tord, de ne pas savoir, il était rancunier, il était tout simplement une tête de mule et que si on le mettait pas devant le fait il n'accepterait pas d'avoir tord. Oui, il pensait qu'il avait eu raison de la blesser, que c'était bien fait pour elle, il se sentait puéril mais au moins il n'était pas le seul à souffrir. C'était gamin, il le savait, mais sa fierté mal placé l'empêcher d'y retourner.

Il tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Quel gamin il faisait pensa-t-il en se voyant tourner comme une animal en cage.

Il s'assit à une chaise, et réfléchit, il n'avait pas envie de la perdre une nouvelle fois, mais il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi il y avait eu un tel manque de communication pour arriver à lui pardonner s'il voulait essayer de reconstruire quelque chose.

Il avait vu plus tôt dans la journée aussi MiNam, le jeune homme était resté très professionnel et n'avait rien dit de l'ordre personnel. Mais les regards lourds qu'il lui avait porté étaient clair.

- Allons! Je peux le faire ! Allez je l'appelle!.. Enfin non, je lui envoie un mail.

_"MiNam? _

_C'est TaeKyung, voilà, je sais que tu voulais que je parle avec ta soeur, _

_j'accepte, quand tu veux où tu veux, le plus vite possible, _

_il faut qu'on parle, elle et moi, je n'ai pas d'excuse pour mon comportement, _

_mais je ne pense pas être totalement en tord, bref, on verra ça. _

_S'il te plait, réponds vite, si c'est possible."_

...

- C'est moi! Cria une voix en ouvrant la porte. Eh bien, vous allez encore manger?

- Excuse-moi MiNam, mais il est dix-huit heure, donc c'est normal que l'on mange, enfin non, je ne fais que réchauffer ce qu'a fait la soeur de ShinWoo vers seize heure.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, vous mangez tout le temps, ils sont où les autres d'ailleurs?

- Jérémy est à la douche, ShinWoo raccompagne sa sœur, et la tienne des sœur est montée et ne redescend pas, moi je chauffe tout ça. Cette fois, pas de fête, on mange et on se repose. Et toi, ta réunion? C'était comment?

- Eh bien, on passe ma chanson en single pour un solo de TaeKyung, lui, il travaille dessus ainsi que sur une chanson spéciale que l'on intégrera peut-être dans le prochain album, d'ailleurs, la plupart des sélections se fera demain à la reprise, il faudra donc rendre les compositions de chacun pour se faire une idée générale d'après le thème que le directeur nous à donner il y a deux mois. Pour faire simple, on va avoir du travail pour les deux mois à venir, enfin, pas que, mais c'est fini les "vacances".

Tout en parlant, il enleva sa veste et la posa sur le canapé.

- Bon bon, tu ajoutes une assiette? Moi j'ai super faim. Je vais cherche MiNyu en attendant.

- Compris. Acquiesça DongJun dans un sourire.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait été découvert, enfin pas tout de suite. MiNam monta donc à l'étage. DongJun sursauta à l'entente d'une chanson complètement mielleuse de HeYi, sonnerie du portable de MiNam à l'arriver de sms, il s'essuya les mains sur un torchon et récupéra le portable pour l'amener à son propriétaire. Arrivé au bas de l'escalier, il appela :

- MINAM, Y'A ...

Il s'arrêta en contemplant le nom du leader, il avait envie de regarder, il avait envie, mais non, il avait déjà fait assez de conneries comme ça, il résista.

- SMS POUR TOI!

* * *

><p>Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée du temps immense qu'il y a eu entre ce chapitre et le précédent, j'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu, j'essayerais que le prochain arrive plus vite que celui-ci. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de faire des chapitres plus court, cela permettra une lecture plus facile, et surtout, une publication plus rapide. Merci encore de suivre cette fiction, si vous continuez ^^ !<p> 


	6. Episode 5

**Disclamer :** La série, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont aux sœurs Hong!

**Genre:** Romance

**Titre :** You are Complicated (oui c'est pour faire style)

**Autres : **Je suis désolée. Bon j'ai un semblant d'excuse, pas vraiment un syndrome de la page blanche, mais plutôt un syndrome de perte de brouillons, de pertes de parties d'écritures, vous savez le truc qui fait bien chier car on est à mort satisfait de nos phrases et que paf, tout disparait d'un claquement de doigts et qu'ensuite, trop la flemme, la grosse loose de réécrire?

Sinon pour parler de la fiction en elle-même, je vais peut-être modifier mon plan de départ pour donner plus de dynamisme, j'hésite encore sur certaines choses, mais on verra pour la suite. Sinon, j'ai aussi perdu ma chronologie (ça c'est la loose u_u), donc je m'excuse, si les choses se passent plus rapidement que prévu originalement. Bien que vous ça ne devrez pas vraiment me perturber, personnellement, moi qui avait décidé de bosser sur le brouillon en premier, je vais peut-être devoir me remettre au freestyle~ Sinon, j'espère profondément que cette fiction ne partira pas dans le déprimant, j'ai relativement tendance à partir dans le sérieux, et ça m'horripile car j'adore le déjanté et humoristique. xD

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 5 (aucun commentaire)<strong>

_- MINAM, Y'A ..._

_Il s'arrêta en contemplant le nom du leader, il avait envie de regarder, il en avait envie, mais non, il avait déjà fait assez de conneries comme ça, il résista._

_- SMS POUR TOI !_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>DongJun avait clairement mal dormi, MiNam avait récupéré son portable et lu le message, son expression était devenu bizarre puis il était sorti pour répondre à celui-ci.<p>

Ses yeux lui tiraient par le manque de sommeil, et en croyant les faisceaux lumineux qui trônaient sur sa table de nuit, il était presque 6 h de matin, de plus son ventre le tirait pas la faim. Bref, DongJun était loin d'être dans sa meilleure forme.

Il se retourna dans son lit pour la énième fois et repoussa les couvertures qui l'étouffaient. Il se frotta les yeux pour en enlever les croutes, il les ouvrit contre les tiraillements de ses paupières. Il était fatigué de tout ça. Rien de ce qu'il faisait ne fonctionner. Il se sentait stupide d'avoir essayer dans le vide, et de n'avoir réussi qu'à blesser sa belle. Il avait été aveugle à son idée, sur le papier elle lui avait l'air tellement réalisable. Là, presque deux ans après, il se rendait compte qu'il était allé droit dans le mur.

Il soupira.

Quelqu'un toquait à sa porte. Il savait qui était la personne. Il grogna pour répondre. La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement, et MiNam entra en la refermant derrière lui.

- DongJun, il faut que je te parle. C'est très important.

- Je crois que j'avais compris, dit-il en se relevant pour trouver une position assise sur son lit.

- J'ai reçu hier un message de TaeKyung, il demande à voir et à parler avec MiNyu, comme il a été plutôt surpris à leur dernier entretien et assez fou de rage, j'ai accepté.

- Je me doutais que c'était quelque chose dans le style, répondit le garçon évasif.

- Ils se verront cet après-midi à 15h et j'y serais pour calmer le jeu, ou...

- Ou pour dire la vérité ?

- Je... S'il y a besoin, DongJun, tu es mon meilleur ami depuis le lycée, mais même avec ça, je n'aurais pas du faire ce que j'ai accepté de faire pour toi. Je crois franchement que j'ai oublié d'utiliser mes neurones à ce moment. Moi aussi j'aurais apprécié de vous voir ensemble, mon meilleur ami plutôt qu'un inconnu au bras de ma soeur. Mais je l'ai blessé, elle a fait des choses pour moi, continuer à faire cela, je ne peux pas.

- Je sais... Alors, tu viens juste me mettre en garde que ça va me tomber sur le coin de la gueule ?

- Non, je viens te dire que c'est ton dernier délais, je ne te laisserai après 15h plus faire ce que tu as envie, je ne serais, ni de ton côté ni dans celui de TaeKyung, je serais du côté de MiNyu.

- Tu sais, ShinWoo est au courant, il l'a découvert hier soir avec les lettres.

- Oh... Et quelle a été sa réaction ?

- Il a dit qu'il en parlerait sérieusement avec moi, mais tu vois, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'en veut pas à mort, c'est drôle, c'est bizarre, je suis presque déçu qu'il ne m'en veuille pas.

MiNam regarda son ami, la fatigue et le début d'une déprime jouaient sur son visage. Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui, la colère, l'impuissance naissaient dans sa voix. MiNam passa son bras derrière son cou et l'attira vers lui. Il le serra contre sa poitrine en lui caressant la tête.

- DongJun, sache que quoi qu'il se passe je resterais ton ami. Je suis en parti responsable aussi, j'aurais du essayer de te résonner, mais je n'ai pas non plus réfléchis aux conséquences, nous sommes deux responsables alors n'essaye pas de tout prendre sur toi. Ne t'inquiète pas. Et au pire tu te rabats sur la sœur à ShinWoo.

Aux derniers mots de MiNam, DongJun eut un petit rire et donna un coup dans l'épaule de MiNam.

- J'essayerais de lui faire changer d'avis, mais d'après ce que j'ai vu, je pense que mes efforts sont inutiles.

- N'abandonne pas tout de suite, même si les chances sont infimes, il faut persévérer.

- Oui mais tu connais ta sœur, non ?

- C'est vrai. Bon, je vais te laisser te réveiller correctement. Je suis là, alors appuis-toi sur moi. Allez, je vais aller réveiller tout le petit monde, termina MiNam en se relevant.

Une fois sorti de la chambre, DongJun se leva, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, il savait que c'était voué à l'échec, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lâcher le morceau. Il avait foutu la merde, alors autant qu'il essaye, même si cela est impossible de conquérir un cœur en quelques heures; surtout un coeur déjà pris et enfermé par quelqu'un d'autre.

Il s'était longuement voilé la face mais c'était trop tard pour regretter, maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'une solution à ses yeux. Ne plus rester mignon et être direct.

**…**

L'art de se prendre la tête, voilà ce que Tae Kyung pensa toute la nuit. Il allait la revoir, il le savait cette fois, mais au calme, dans un café. MiNam avait pris un peu de temps pour lui répondre la veille, il avait flippé que celui-ci lui interdise de la revoir si c'était pour l'achever. Bon, il ne voulait pas la voir pour la détruire, il voulais juste des réponses et avoir cette fois une discussion entre adultes qu'ils étaient.

MiNam lui avait répondu assez tard, mais de toute façon il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il avait fixé le rendez-vous à 15h dans un café qu'il aimait bien, et avait posé la clause d'être là sans possibilité de refuser.

TaeKyung avait accepté, peu importe ses conditions, il aurait dit oui sans réfléchir.

Il leva ses fesses de son matelas et se mit en quête d'une bonne douche, dans quelques heures il verrait ce petit visage qui lui avait tant manqué, oui elle avait un jumeau, mais quelque chose était différent, ils n'étaient pas pareil, il l'aimait elle et non lui. Mais pour l'instant, il devait juste faire attention de ne pas trop forcer et de se préparer pour aller travailler.

**...**

- Allez tout le monde ! Debout là dedans ! Cria une voix reconnaissable pour tous.

MiNam qui était lui déjà prêt ricana aux grognements de mécontentement qui lui parvenaient du premier étage. Il avait sortit le jus d'orange, le lait, thé, café, et autres petites choses importantes pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner.

- Eh bien, heureusement que je suis passé, franchement vous avez pas changé depuis le temps, toujours à se lever à pas d'heure alors que vous reprenez le travail.

- C'est vrai, c'est vrai, mais vous savez, c'est normal, la reprise est toujours un peu dur. De plus on a plein d'inviter en ce moment.

- Vraiment ? Comment ça, questionna l'homme au lunette en se servant une tasse de café.

- Eh bien, les petites sœurs, le retour de TaeKyung qui a été assez houleux.

- Des petites soeurs ? Oh, ça veut dire que...

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car un cri l'interrompit.

- Manager Ma ! S'écria MiNyu en reconnaissant son ancien complice.

- MiNyu ! Tu es donc de retour, et on ne me prévient même pas.

- Ah, je suis vraiment contente de vous revoir, j'espère que vous allez bien.

- Si tu savais... Ah d'ailleurs, hum... Est-ce que tu fais quelques choses aujourd'hui, enfin, ce matin, surtout ?

- Eh bien, j'avais prévu de feuilleter encore un peu les livrets de l'agence immobilière pour ne pas rester ici toute ma vie, mais sinon, rien, pourquoi ?

Un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Manager Ma, un sourire disant parfaitement qu'il avait trouvé sa bonne poire du jour.

- Hum... Tu peux donc garder KimMo, non ? Dit-il tout sourire.

- Hein ? KimMo ? Qui est-ce ?

- Trop tard MiNyu, déclara ShinWoo en s'asseyant à un tabouret, tu t'es fait avoir.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle surprise des propos du guitariste.

- C'est son petit bébé braillard comme je sais pas quoi, répondit Jérémy en se recoiffant de manière précaire. Une vrai torture pour nos oreilles.

- Un bébé ? Oh, Manager Ma vous êtes papa ?! S'exclama MiNyu surprise et contente de la nouvelle.

- Et oui, dommage que vous ne connaissez pas quelqu'un d'autre pour aider, ce petit est une vrai pile pour son âge, quatre mains c'est toujours mieux.

- Ah, je sais, ma sœur est aussi en ville, MiNyu, si tu connais encore un peu Séoul, tu peux en profiter pour lui montrer les bons magasins, et vous occupez ensemble du rejeton de ce Manager Ma, dit alors ShinWoo en mordant dans une brioche chaude apporté par leur cher Manager.

MiNam fut assez septique de la proposition, Jérémy fit une grimace de dégout, MiNyu hésitait, et Dong Jun arrivait lui tout beau tout propre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda ce dernier en remarquant le silence.

- MiNyu accepte de garder mon petit garçon, répondit Manager Ma tout sourire.

le "Oh" suggestif fut sa seule réponse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas MiNyu, ma dongsaeng est vraiment gentille d'habitude, vous pouvez peut-être essayer de faire plus ample connaissance.

- Ah, MiNyu en fait, n'oublie pas que tu as rendez-vous avec ton grand-frère cet après-midi, coupa alors MiNam avec un petit sourire et et regard vers son ami.

- Oui, oui, je sais mon Oppa d'amour. Répondit-elle en exagérant un aegyo. ShinWoo, tu peux me passer son numéro de téléphone ? Je la contacterai.

- Donc c'est bon, demanda Manager Ma les yeux pleins d'espoirs. Bien, bien, je vais prévenir KkoDi alors.

- KkoDi ? Répéta MiNyu. Ah la maman, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est ça, d'ailleurs, elle va être contente de savoir que tu es de retour.

- Hein ? Ah bon ? Je connais aucune KkoDi, dit-elle en fronçant un peu les sourcils. Enfin je crois...

- Ya, petite idiote de Go MiNyu, KkoDi, c'est le prénom de styliste Wang, tu sais. Répliqua Jérémy en riant.

- Oh. Ah. Mais ça veut dire que... Ohoh, mes félicitations alors.

- Bon, d'après ce qu'elle me dit, elle te le ramène d'ici une demi-heure. Allez les garçons, préparez-vous on doit bientôt y aller !

...

Après un coup de téléphone, ShinAh accepta de faire la baby-sister avec MiNyu, bien qu'elle ne l'appréciait guère et qu'elle avait d'autre chose à faire mais la promesse d'un diner avec les membres du groupe et donc par conséquence Jérémy avait réussi à la convaincre en moins de deux secondes.

MiNyu devait donc rejoindre ShinAh devant son établissement avec le petit bout de chou. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle était assise derrière la place du mort dans voiture de DongJun avec le petit KimMo encore endormit à ses côtés.

C'était MiNam qui avait décidé de qui aurait le droit d'être en retard, et cela d'une manière complètement spartiate. MiNyu surveillait le petit garçon, il ne fallait pas l'effrayer sachant mais qu'il allait se réveiller au milieu de deux inconnues, ce n'était pas facile d'anticiper ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer.

Stopper par un feu rouge, le silence était encore plus flagrant, DongJun

- MiNyu, questionna DongJun en levant les yeux sur son rétroviseur.

Elle répondit pas un "hum" en caressant la joue du petit bambin.

- Regarde-moi s'il te plaît, dit-il d'une vois presque suppliante.

Intriguée par la demande elle levant les yeux pour croiser le regard du garçon, et là, ça la frappa de plein fouet. Le regard était triste, mélancolique presque, elle reconnue le regard que ShinWoo lui avait longtemps lancé quelques années plus tôt. Son cœur s'emballa, non, elle devait se faire une idée, mais elle n'arrivait pas à décrocher de ces yeux noir qui lui faisaient face. Ce regard était tellement semblable à celui de ShinWoo, cela la perturbée, elle finit alors par bouger ses yeux, pour remarquer que les feux étaient passés au vert.

- C'est vert, prononça-t-elle le regard dans le vide.

Elle inspira doucement et expira pour faire calmer son cœur, d'après ce qu'elle se souvenait de la ville, ils étaient bientôt arriver, plus que quelques rues et elle quittera cet endroit confiner qui l'étouffer presque à présent. Elle n'avait pas aimé, elle n'avait pas supporté brisé deux cœurs cette année-là, deux, ceux des deux garçons qu'elle avait considéré dès le premier regard comme des frères de substitutions, deux garçons qu'elle prenait encore pour ses frères de cœur.

Pourquoi donc ce garçon la regardait comme ça ?

MiNyu ne se considérait pas comme étant une belle fille, mignonne peut-être, le joli passait encore, elle avait été un "beau garçon" aussi, mais pourtant, elle ne se trouvait rien d'exceptionnel, elle était heureuse d'avoir pu faire tomber sous son charme TaeKyung, mais cela l'étonnait quand d'autres garçons lui tournaient autour.

Il y avait tellement de belles filles, comment ce garçon qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis...

Un éclair de rappel traversa ses pensées. DongJun, DongJun. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand de compréhension. Elle sursauta cependant quand la voiture s'arrêta sur le bas côté de la route. Elle tourna la tête pour voir, non, ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés, ce n'était pas loin, mais ce n'était pas là.

DongJun se retourna sur son siège pour lui faire face.

- Suis-je vraiment si peu marquant ? Demanda-t-il. Ne m'as-tu vraiment pas reconnus ?

MiNyu avait la gorge nouée, n'était-ce pas qu'une blague de jeunesse ? Il n'avait pas eu l'air si sérieux quelques années auparavant.

- Te rappelles-tu au moins de ce que je t'avais dit lorsque tu étais sous le masque de MiNam ?

Non, non, elle ne s'en souvenait plus exactement, que lui avait-il vraiment dit ce jour là ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus, trop de choses s'étaient passées entre temps, trop temps, trop de souvenirs. Non, elle n'avait pas retenue la phrase qu'il lui avait lancé avant de s'enfuir. Elle avait complètement oublié ce qu'il lui avait dit, comme elle avait oublié son visage. Il n'était plus exactement le même, les traits enfantins et ses rondeurs qu'il avait eu n'étaient plus là, des choses avaient changé dans son visage, dans son physique, même ses cheveux étaient différents maintenant.

Ce n'était pas son ami, elle n'avait pas de liens à par son frère avec lui de base, il n'était que le meilleur ami de son frère pour elle, rien d'autre, à part peut-être une sympathie naissante de ces derniers jours.

- Je... commença-t-il, mais elle le coupa avant.

- Ne dis rien s'il te plait, garde ça pour toi, je ne veux pas savoir. Je sais que c'est mal ce que je dis, mais je n'ai pas envie de rejeter une nouvelle fois.

- Comment peux-tu...

- Je ne te connais pas, je sais que c'est cru mais c'est la vérité, tu ne m'intéresses pas autrement qu'en ami.

- Tu ne peux pas le savoir comme ça.

- Si je le sais, jusqu'à il y a deux minutes je ne me souvenais pas de qui tu étais, mais vraiment pas, et pour te répondre, non, je ne me souviens pas du tout de ce que tu as dit. Je trouve que ce qu'il se passe là, c'est trop irréaliste, je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre, pas naturel. Répondit-elle en serrant ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

MiNyu se sentait mal à l'aise de répondre de cette façon, mais elle avait appris avec le temps que lorsqu'on parle de sentiments, il vaut mieux être clair et net, l'ambiguïté amenait toujours de mauvaise chose, encore plus mauvaise que les réponses honnêtes que l'on donne.

- Je suis vraiment désolée.

DongJun n'apprécia pas le fait de se faire jeter sans même avoir poser sa question.

- DongJun, ne me hais pas, je ne sais pas comment te répondre autrement, j'ai déjà essayé avec délicatesse, et je n'ai fait que blesser l'homme qui me faisait face, tu es sympathique, je t'aime bien, mais jamais je ne t'aimerai comme tu sembles le vouloir. Je ne peux pas te conseiller autre chose que d'essayer de tourner la page, ou d'arrêter de t'accrocher à une image simpliste que tu as de moi, car tu ne peux pas avoir autre chose que ça dans ta tête.

Le bassiste avait les phalanges blanches, ses ongles s'enfonçaient avec violence dans ses paumes, il serra les dents et n'ouvra pas la bouche quand elle ouvrit la portière et fit en sorte de sortir le petit garçon, les yeux de colère il la regarda claquer la porte, portant l'enfant, et partant rejoindre l'université. Il était littéralement choqué, blessé, meurtri. Elle n'était pas la MiNyu qu'il connaissait, cette jeune fille toute mignonne un peu naïve. Il respira longuement en la suivant du regard autant de temps qu'il pu.

Un fois la tête presque au clair il soupira.

- Oui, elle a changé, c'est moi l'idiot qui a cru qu'elle ne changerait jamais.

...

MiNyu avait laissé l'enfant avec ShinAh. La demoiselle lui avait semblé différente, elle était plutôt sympathique si elle passait outre les regards assez noir que parfois elle lui lançait, mais l'enfant avait permis qu'elle ne lui déclare pas une guerre ouverte, et lui avait montré une autre facette de sa personnalité. Mais ça ne suffisait pas, elle la détestait et MiNyu le ressentait.

Cette fille avait la rancune tenace pour des choses imaginaires, et puis zut, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle s'entendait bien avec Jérémy que tout de suite elle avait été catégorisé dans la tête de ShinAh comme étant "prédatrice".

MiNyu soupira une énième fois puis approcha le jus de fruit qu'elle avait commandé à ses lèvres. Elle en profita pour lever les yeux afin de regarder l'heure sur l'horloge murale du café dans lequel elle attendait son frère.

Il devait bientôt arriver, elle aspira une nouvelle fois le jus orange de son verre et le reposa, MiNam avait dit que c'était important il ne serait donc pas en retard. Les grelots de la porte tintèrent, elle leva donc les yeux. Non. Ce n'était pas MiNam qui venait d'entrer.

Son coeur se serra en voyant TaeKyung chercher quelqu'un du regard derrière ses grosses lunettes noirs. Elle avait envie de se cacher sous sa table mais elle se pétrifia lorsque les lunettes s'arrêtèrent vers elle. Il se dirigea droit vers elle mais d'un pas passablement étrange.

Dans sa tête à lui, TaeKyung se demandait pourquoi MiNam n'était pas avec MiNyu, et surtout pourquoi ils étaient si en avance sur le rendez-vous. Lui-même était sous stresse alors il était parti bien plus tôt que prévu. Il ralentit en arrivant vers la table, il ne voyait rien qui indiquait la présence du claviste du groupe, c'était bien.

Il s'installa devant elle. Elle n'arrivait même pas à relever les yeux de son verre. Il prit la parole... enfin non, il grogna plutôt :

- Alors, qui est-ce qui parle en premier ?

Un piège ! Peut-être pas entièrement mais ça y ressemblait, qu'est-ce que MiNam faisait ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là avec elle ?

* * *

><p>ET voilà on s'arrête ici pour aujourd'hui, oui c'est méchant, mais pas d'inquiétude, le prochain chapitre ne sera pas pour dans 3 piges, j'ai déjà commencé à le rédiger, et pas sur papier, au moins j'espère avoir plus de chance et ne pas le perdre cette fois, je vais faire pleins de copies partout et prier pour ne pas avoir de gros gros problème.<p>

Je voulais vous promettre plus d'humour, mais je crois que je suis bien partie pour du déprimant xD~ Aller, je vais faire un effort et faire en sorte que ça parte pas en cacahouète ou dans le mélodramatique, ça me déprimerait mais la suite de mon scénario je sais pas si ça va fonctionner, hum... affaire à suivre.

Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des avis, et qui me redonnent un coup de fouet quand j'ai pas la motivation. Encore une fois, je ne pense pas du tout à abandonner cette histoire, je m'excuse cependant à genoux de tout le temps que vous attendez entre deux chapitres. Merci à ceux qui s'accrochent !

Merci à vous tous ! Je vous promets de l'action pour la suite~


End file.
